Fire vs Fire
by Nurqistina
Summary: Whitebeard was only granting his old crewmate's request but what happen when he got a emotionless daughter than doesn't have simpanity on killing on his ship, can a certain fire fist make her snapped into reality? or is she forever emotionless (AceXOc) (OcXAce)
1. The Request

**Konichiwa! Qistina here and im ready for the story! Gomenasai if i suck at this Alyssa and i were almost had the same idea making us look...suck...**

 _ **The Moby Dick**_

 _ **Whitebeards's POV**_

Recently i just got a message from an old crewmate.

 _Dear Newgate or i could call you Whitebeard,_

 _I was done training my daughter as you was well aware, I still can't forget your words..good times..anyway this is not what i wanted to talk about, you see my daughter is a wild fox so i needed someone to take care of her for me, eventhought i can do it im still incharge of The Underworld, i heard you got a lot of 'sons' and i was asking if you got another spot for a 'daughter'? I always knew you had a gentle heart for those brats, its not that hard to spot her, you can test her strength if you want but you know us Shinigamis can easily take your soul away, hahahah anyhow all you got to know is that she is a Fox Spirit and has the same red eyes as me , its been long mate, wish you well on your health._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Black D. Tomoki._

' _That kid is a King now..'_ as i replayed the memory in my head.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Oi Newgate!" someone shouted my name and i turned around to see my old mate walking to me and showing me a necklace with flame emblem on it "Who is it for?" as i pointed at the necklace "Well...since Roger died and my daughter is about to be born i was wondering if this is a good first present for her" as he gave me a sheepishly smile, i just nodded "Its a great gift" "Oh i was wondering" i looked back at him and he just shook his head "That wondering will come soon, anyway so long old friend" as he hold out his hand to me and i shake his hand and that was the last day i saw that troublemaker.

 _ **Flashback End**_

' _So..this is the wondering you have been wanted to tell me'_ as i fold back the letter and place it on my desk.

Someone knocked on my door and i just let him in..it was Marco "Pops, we just spotted an island, are we gonna stopped there or what-yoi" i just nodded and he just left.

 _'i guess its time to search for that brat of his'_ as i get up to go to the upper deck.

 _ **Upper Deck**_

I take this oppurtunity to venture into a bar big enough for me along with all of my 'sons', i heard that someone was talking luckily my Observation Haki was strong enough so that i can hear them.

"didn't you heard?"

"What?"

"The 'Fox Empress' is here!"

"Isn't she like the most gorgeous woman in New World! The Pirate Empress herself called her beautiful!"

"Any man is lucky enough to married her"

I was asking the waitress serving us "Do you happen to have the 'Fox Empress' wanted poster?" she flinced back after hearing my voice my 'sons' looked at me disbelief.

 _ **Third Person POV**_

' _Pops asking about someone's wanted poster?!'_ as the other Whitebeard Pirates all thought in unison. The waitress nodded and gave them each one a copy of the figure. She was beautiful indeed but no one can see her full face just her clothing. She was holding out her hand and in spread fire as the hoodie she was wearing also burning but it seem like it was fireproof, They can only see a devilish smirk and a white wolf with ice around him was ready to pounce on the an capturing the picture, and underneath was a bounty.

"750,000,000 BELLY!" as they all shouted in unison. Whitebeard just laughed at he stared at the wanted poster.

 _ **Wanted**_

 _ **Dead or Alive**_

 _ **'Fox Empress' Sicily**_

 _ **750,000,000 BELLY**_

 _'She has the same pose as her father..but that wolf reminds me of someone'_ as Whitebeard thought to himself someone shouted "Its the 'Fox Empress' she's here!" and the door to the bar with red hoodie and a white wolf walking towards the bartender.' _Is that a hand on his mouth?!'_ as Ace stared at the wolf.

"Anything you want, miss?" as the bartender walking towards her, she just smiled at him "just a wine" and the bartender turned around to get the wine. The girl looked down "you can turn into a human back if you want, you know" as she shook her head. The wolf suddenly glows and turned into a white haired man with white long coat and black shirt underneath and was wearing a collar with fire emblem on it "hehe, don't be mad i was comfortable in that form, misstress" as he rested his chin on the palm of his hand.

* * *

' _Why in the world am i here, again?'_ as the hoddie figure stand infront of a big throne currently sitted by no other that Whitebeard himself.

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Sicily's POV_**

"Oi! What are you doing to Pops!" I turned my head to see a familiar white figure on top of the Whitebeard himself, i wasted no time as i summon my scythe and jumped at the white figure "Tomoe!" as fire flame wings spread behind me and use the back of my scythe to shoved him away. I was flying for a minute until i realize someone was looking at me and turned my head to see that the Whitebeard himself was looking straight into my eyes "I deeply apologise for my partner _stupid_ actions" as i shouted at ' _stupid'_ and back to my real voice and bowed at him while flying.' _shitshitshitshit'_ as i thought he was gonna swing his bisento at me but all i heard was a booming laughter and i looked back at him "Brat, you gonna meet me on my ship after this" and i felt all colours drained from my body.

 _ **Flashback End**_

"Oh, yeah him" as i looked down at the wolf who is feeling guilty and flop down his ears. "Can i ask you something, brat" as Whitebeard placed his arms back on the arm rest.

"Name"

"Sicily"

"He's asking for your full name-yoi" as i glared at non other that Marco the Phoenix

"Which one?" as i raised an eyebrow

"Both" as He crossed his arm on his chest

"Black D. Sicily and White D. Sicily but i preferred the Black" as i crossed my arms in frustration

"Your parents?" Whitebeard calmly asked

"Further details?" as i looked up at him and he just nodded. i sigh

"My father is Black D. Tomoki, King of The Underworld and The Shinigamis and _yourr_ former crewmate!" as i pointed my finger at him with a hand on my hips. "Gurarara, continue" he talked like it was nothing meanwhile all his 'sons' were looking at him for explanation.

"My mother is White D. Kurumi, Queen of The Underworld, Goddess Of War and the former crewmate of the 'legendary King Of The Pirate' and _your former rival!"_ as i raised my voiced not too loud at the last part.

 _ **Normal POV**_

It was silence until someone laugh "Goddess Of War? Give me a break! even if your mother is the goddess of course she would be dead by now!" and everyone joins in laughing except Whitebeard, Marco and Ace. They looked at each other as they felt dark aura surrounding them and looked back at Sicily.

Sicily suddenly removed her hoodie revealing her long white hair, black tank top with white sleeveless jacket, black shorts with daggers beside it and knee high combat boots that had guns beside it, she also had a scythe charm bracelet and fire emblem necklace around her neck. She had the body that guy died for, busty boobs, long slender legs with pale skin.

She turned her head slightly at the man that mock her mother "didn't you father told you not to mock a shinigami? Of course he don't, he died getting shot by a marine didn't he?" as she smirk at him one hand on her hip. "How would you know about my father's death!" as he prepared to shot her and Whitebeard was about to step in until "because my father is the one that took his soul!" as she suddenly laugh like it was nothing. She stopped as she felt all eyes on her as she put on her poker face and looked back towards Whitebeard who is on the edge of rage "I knew your father said you were a wild fox but i didn't know you were this wild" as he give in his most sterness voice, she continue smiling at him as nine fox tails appear swaying left and right and a pair of fox ears on top of her head "Still want to take me as your daughter?" as she tilted her head and everyone looked at Whitebeard "I can't deny an old friend's request, you will stay here as my daughter with conditions" she frowns as he said ' _conditions'_ "one, you will not try to kill or threaten your brothers and two, you will not try to go out without any of the division commanders permission, got it? brat?" as she just shrugged her shoulders "not so bad of a condition i will try" and quickly turned and looked down on her wolf "Come on, Tomoe" and walk towards the head of Moby Dick.

"I want all division commanders in my room after this" and all the division commanders just said "Yes, Pops" in unison.

 **Well, what about that! i just learned about shinigamis a minute ago and just reviewing Whitebeard past and realize he was a part of a pirate crew and place him there. (Cheeky grin)**

 **Me: Ace! Disclaimers!**

 **Ace: One Piece is not own by her but her OOC is! and i can't believe you made her that innocent looking but totally dangerous!**

 **Me: Heyy my story don't judge meh!**


	2. Her Split Attitude

**I got some not good news...school is coming around the corner and i will not post chapters often i apologise for this and wishing you all Happy New Year! I do not own One Piece i just own my OOC that is all.**

 _ **Whitebeard's POV**_

"She is good looking but her attitude just now just cut off" as Thatch crossed his arms.

"Agree, we shouldn't have invited her, Pops" as Haruta shook his head

"Eventhought she just threaten him she might ended up killing him, if words can kill that guy be dead by now" as Vista stroke his moustach

"Well we can't let her stay in any division until she is fully stable-yoi" as Marco said it all division commanders nodded their heads.

"She must have a horrible past or just some trust issue" as Ace crossed his arms

"I called you all hear to ask you a favor" as i speak all attention was on me, "I wanted you guys to keep an eye on here and make sure she doesn't kill or threaten anyone moreless run from here" they just nodded their heads

"but what about that request you have been talking about, Pops?" as Jozu spoke up i turned and grab the letter from my desk and past it to them so that they can read.

"Wow...you and her father were crewmates?" as Ace asked me with a question looked "She was trained since little to be the greatest shinigami or the next goddess of war" they just made an 'o' and still looked back at me "So, can you handle her?" and they all just nodded "and remember treat her like your own sister, she is like one year younger than Ace" and they just nodded and walk out

 _ **Ace's POV**_

I was looking around searching for a certain white haired girl and saw her at Moby Dick's head, as i was about to scared her a little a den den mushi just start ringing and i was thinking it was hers.

*Clank*

"Dare Kore?" ( ** _Who's this_**?)

"Watashida! Anata no otōsan!" ( ** _Its me! Your father_**!)

"Watashi wa ima anata o korosubekide wanai riyū o mōichido oshietekudasai!" ( ** _Tell me again why i shouldn't kill you right now)_**

"Okotte wa ikemasen.." ( ** _Don't be mad..)_**

"Naze anata wa shirohige tegami o okuru nodesu ka?" **_( Why do you send whitebeard the letter_**?)

"Watashi wa chōdo watashi no musume no tame no saikō no nozonde itanode ** _..._** ** _(Because i just wanted the best for my daughter...)_**

' _what is that language?'_ as i hide behind some barrels to try and heared any word that i know until Marco came "What are yo-" as i closed his mouth and dragged him beside me "she is talking to someone" as i whispered yell at him and he join in to eavedropped.

"Dansei no kanzen'na fune ni anata no musume no mama ni shite okuto, saikōdesu _!_ _"( **Leaving your daughter on a ship full of men is the best?!)**_

"Watashi wa sore ga anata jishin no rieki no tameda anata o yakusoku shimashita.." **_( i promised you it's for your own good..)_**

She groans

"Sate, anata no okāsan wa, gōi sa remashita...heheh" **_( Well, your mother agreed...heheh)_**

"Nani?!" ( ** _What?!)_** she sigh as she continued

"Anata ga o susume watashi o karakatte iru koto!" ( ** _you have gotta be kidding me!)_** she threw her arm in the air

"Naze hahaoya wa dōi shimasendeshita!" **_(Why did mother agreed!)_**

"Anata no okāsan wa ai o mitsukeru koto ni tsuite nanika o iimashita ka?" ( ** _your mother said something about finding love?)_**

She kept shouting until more people stared eavesdropping and she didn't realize it.

"Kanojo wa sensō no megamidesu! Naze wanpīsu de, kanojo wa ai ni kyōmigārudeshou ka?" ( ** _She is the Goddess of War! Why in the One Piece would she be interested in love?)_**

All we know that she said something about One Piece "does she chasing the treasure as well?" as i looked at Haruta and he just shrugged his shoulder.

"Shirimasen!" **_(I don't know!)_**

"Watashi wa sudeni nemui shutoku shite imasu.." **_(I'm getting sleepy already...)_**

"Yoku watashi no musume o ne.. **_(sleep well my daughter..)_**

"Wareware wa futatabi au made, otōsan" **_(till we meet again, dad)_**

*Clank*

and then suddenly she threw fireballs at use and we were dodging it "What was that for!" as i dodge the upcoming fireball "Thats for eavesdropping! All of you!" as she suddenly had a scythe on her hand and clentching her teeth "Who you were talking to anyway!" as i light my fist in flame "and who you for me to tell?" "Portgas D. Ace, second division commander!" as i threw my own fireballs at her, she dodged it and rolled her eyes "Its my father! and thats all!" and suddenly Pops voice came booming shaking the ship

"Nani ga ni kansuru subete no tatakaidesu!" **_(What's all the fights about!)_**

Sicily's eyes widened and shouted back

"Sore wa watashi no tōchō no tame no anata no musuko no seidesu!" ( ** _It's your son's fault for eavesdropping on me!)_**

"are ga kono tōchō ibento o kaishi shimashita ka?" ( ** _and who started this eavesdropping event?)_**

"Watashi wa ēsu ga sore o kaishi shita to shinjite!" **_(I believe Ace started it!)_** as she pointed at me.

"What are pointing at me for!" as i glared back at her "You're the one that started eavesdropping on me didn't you!" and i just froze at what she said.

"That's enough! Ace and the others go back to your cabins" as they started walking "Sicily!" he shouted and she glared back at him.

"Nandeshou!" **_(What do you want!)_**

"Watashi wa jibun no heya de anata ni, ima no hanashi o shitaidesu!" **_(I want to talk to you in my room, right now!)_**

She flinched back a little and quickly walk towards Pops room and she took a quick glance at her wolf

"Nē, Tomoe watashi wa kon'ya anata ni nemuru koto ga dekimasu ka?" ( ** _Hey,Tomoe can i sleep on you tonight?_** ) and the wolf just nodded and she quickly ran towards Pops room

* * *

Later that night, i can't sleep...heck i can't even close my eyes ' _where is my narcoleptic when i needed it'_ as i groan on my bed, i was walking and bump into Marco

"Can't sleep-yoi?" i just nodded. Apparently we were infront of Pops room and heard

"Where did you learn it? that language?" a very frustated feminine voice "Guess that's her-yoi" as he looked at the door

"Your father taught me long time ago, didn't know it was useful" she groans again "You need to be nice with your brothers!" as Pops voice boomed making the floor shaked a bit

"Wakatta! Watashi wa jibun no besuto o tsukushimasu yo!" **_(I got it! I'll try my best!)_** and suddenly kicked the door opened and glared when her eyes met us. "YOU!" as she glared at me and i swear i felt my cheeks burning up. She just shook her head and walking past us intentionly bump into my shoulder making me fall back a bit and walk towards her place.

"Is she always gonna be like that?" as i looked back at her and return back to my cabin.

"She must have something to hide, maybe her hate towards men? nah if she hate men she wouldn't be smiling at Pops like that...than what?" as i mutured to myself as i closed my eyes to sleep ' _maybe i should just asked her..'_ as i thought to myself and darkness crept upon me.

 _ **A Week Later**_

Her attitude still doesn't change a bit, okay she started talking to Izo but still glared at him and would try to pissed him off and when i asked about anything he just shook his head and just asked about girls style this day.

Then when we reached an island she was the only one eagerly wanted to stepped her foot there "Where do you're going-yoi" she just 'tsk' and looked back at Marco "Uh, shopping for new clothes?" as she gave him her 'what the fuck' look "you won't get anywhere without someone accompany you and guarding you incase you did something stupid-yoi" she just sit on top of her wolf and look back "and who gonna do that?" as she raised an eyebrow "Ace! you go and accompany her-yoi!" both of us shocked "What?!" and said in unison "I don't want a narcoleptic, flame-brain be my guardian!" Marco glared back at her "Deal with it or you stay in that clothes for another week-yoi!" she just 'tsk' and look back at me "Here" as she shoved her vivre card on my hand "and try to catch up" as she still on her wolf jumped down landing perfectly and walk towards the town.

"What are you waiting for!" as Thatch came out of nowhere and hit my head "Follow her!" and i snapped back and ran following her.

* * *

I was searching for her until a spotted a white frosty hair swaying in the wind gracefully. In slow motion, she turn towards me and gave me a seductive smirk and i felt that my cheeks just start burning again and before i knew it she was infront of me snapping me back into reality, i shook my head and realize that our nose were barely touching and i can see two gorgeous red blood eyes looking back at me "What are you day-dreaming for" as i can felt her breath tickled my lips as she leaned forward again ' _any sudden move and we are gonna touch'_ as i tried to keep my composure and say her smirk again.

 _ **Sicily's POV**_

I wanted to tease this guy as i leaned forward he just kept his composure and i leaned back and chuckled " you so naive, fire fist" as i continue to walk, luckily Tomoe can change into his pup form and rested on my shoulder. ' _he's kinda cute if you ask me...maybe i should tease him more...uuhh! clothing shop!...'_ as i make my way towards the shop

 _ **Meanwhile on Moby Dick**_

 _ **Normal POV**_

The other Whitebeard Pirates were preparing for Sicily's new room, apparently her room is the second biggest room.

"Why did we make her room as big as Pops?" Kingdew ask and Izo answered "Because she is the only girl and she had a wolf stuck with her we can't seperate them"

"and why is that?" as Thatch ask Kingdew's face turned pale

"Apparently Kingdew here tried to take the wolf away from her when she sleeps" as Fossa pointed at Kingdew "and she just woked up with this dark aura around her and suddenly out of nowhere she start chasing after Kingdew! she is a lot faster in her fox form! and she clawed him and it still a trauma to him, i guess" as they looked at Kingdew "I had proved" as he showed them a claw marked on his stomach "wow that is kinda deep, didn't you tell Pops?" Izo asked and Kingdew nodded.

"Finished the room already-yoi!" as Marco just came out of nowhere and we started working again.

"Its finished!" as they all take a step back admiring the room that was decorated by Izo "you know your interior" as Haruta raised an eyebrow at him and he just smiled "You think she liked it?" as Jozu elbowed Izo "If she's in a good mood i guess she will" and they all nodded in agreement.

 _ **Ace's POV**_

Lucky me that Sicily here isn't much of a shopaholic and bought only the things she needed like a pair of jackets boots and other stuff that i can't remember "Why didn't you buy clothes for winter?" as she looked back "because" as she leaned at me gliding her hand from my stomach towards my chest "i already have my heater over here" as she blew on my ear making my fliched a bit "well...aren't you the flirty girl " as i raise an eyebrow and she turned towards me and winked "When i want something i always get it..just like you" as say those last words seductively. My face just went 50 shades of red and she noticed this.

 _ **Sicily's POV**_

I smirk and pretend to be concern about him as i walk to him and placed the back of my hand on his forehead "Did you get a fever, fire fist?" as i showed him my concern looked and went another 50 shades of red and i chuckled "how can someone made out of fire get a fever" and i blew on his forehead he fliched a bit "heheh" and i looked at him ' _falling for me firefist? you are the first guy i admit you are cute and i are mine'_ as i frown. He noticed this and asked "What happened?" and i snapped back "What?" he just leaned forward and i back up a bit "You just frown out of the blue" i realize this and smirk back whispered in his ears "i just don't want anyone to take my favourite person" as i said seductively and he just went another flash of red ' _i loved teasing him, him and his freckled face...so cute how about this'_ i thought to myself as i leaned forward and pecked his lips and quickly turned back and ran a bit so that we had distance and i look over my shoulder and winked at him.

 _ **Ace's POV**_

She just freakin kissed me! she ran creating distance and everything went slow motion again, she just stopped and her hair flowing beautifully and winked at me ' _i think i just fall for her..but i can't fall only caused of her bold move...any guy will fall for her if she did that..no i need to-Wait! I just lost he! Dang it!'_ as i search in my pocket for her vivre card and followed it ' _who would have thought that someone as asshole as her can make a clumsy man like me her favourite, and i heard that most men claimed to be favourite...maybe im just being toyed by her..nono gonna wait until she was friends with the others than i can ask her'_ and followed the vivre card.

 **That was...something...i did two chapters in one day! anyone proud of meh! anyone? about that language she talk with her father its japanese and i used Google Translate for it so...please don't hate me if i did it wrong!**

 **Tomoe: Im here to tell u guys a spoiler! Sicily is apparently friendly with people that she might comfortable with that's all.**


	3. The Explanation and The Meet

**Heyo! okay enough chitchat back to the story in you**

 _ **Ace's POV**_

I was running with Tomoe cause he said he fall from Sicily's shoulder and sense something's wrong with her. After running for a while, i saw a familiar frosty white hair on the ground.

"Sicily!" we both said in unison and quickly ran towards her. "Here, you grab her belongings and i will carry her back" as i past him her stuff, he just nodded and i placed my arm under her knee and the other under her neck ' _she's like a ragdoll'_ as i quickly ran towards Moby Dick.

 _ **Moby Dick**_

Everyone was looking and kept asking what's wrong with Sicily, i just push them away and in my mind only runs one thing ' _SICKBAY. HER. NOW!'_ as i was searching for someone and found it.

"Jack!" the said man turned to find a vey frustrated Ace running towards him.

"On the bed now!" as he pointed at the bed, i slowly placed her down and was dragged of by Crystal, the head nurse outside "We will try everything we can, for now, NO ONE CAN CAME IN EXCEPT POPS!" as she shouted the last part making us paled.

I was walking outside and found everyone was concern about her but the most concern one was non other than her partner herself, Tomoe. He was shaking and hugging himself as if we were on a winter island. I touched his shoulder and he just suddenly jump and in a battle stance with two ice daggers on his hand.

"Nandeshou!" **_(What do you want!)_**

and he calmed down as he shook his head and place his hand on his face covering it only letting me see one of his eyes.

"Oh, its you Ace.." as he looked down "Can you tell me what's wrong with her?" as i asked him politely he looked at me in confusion "What do you-Oh is it about her being an asshole the first day she got here and the way she treated you?" and everyone nodded their head.

"Alright, what do you want me to tell you.." as he crossed his arm on his chest.

"First of all, are you a Devil Fruit user?" as Izo asked he just tilted his head and shook "No.."

"Then what are you?" as both Haruta and Izo asked in unison.

"I'm a Celestial Wolf, a prince actually" as he shrugged his shoulder

"Aren't it like Celestial Dragon-yoi?" as Marco said it everyone took a step back.

"Hell no! Has you all ever seen a Celestial Dragon let himself been sitted and walked on 4 legs?" as he raised an eyebrow, they all just shook their heads.

"Celestial Wolves is an army for wolves that serves both the Hell and Heaven, i was incharge of taking care of her" as he pointed the sickbay "All Celestial Wolves can choose their own powers, i have the ice and well as water" as he held his hand making a snowflake.

"and what about Sicily?" as i asked in concern.

 ** _Normal POV_**

Everyone looked at Ace and back towards Tomoe "She.." as he rubbed the back of his neck "She had split personalities, she doesn't trust people if they looked at her like you all looked at her the first time she came onboard" as he raised an eyebrow.

"Care to tell us her other personalities?" Whitebeard suddenly spoke and Tomoe just nodded.

"One, she had the asshole personality that you guys already met, that girl will do anything to make everyone around her pissed off, she hated anyone who dare mock her and steal anyone precious to her" as he looked at Kingdew and he just give him sheepish smile.

"Two, she had that flirty attitude, she will make you fall head over heels for her and last thing you knew she had broken your heart and walked away like it was nothing," as he shrugged his shoulder, Ace was about to ask but closes his mouth "But if she does flirts with you with her seductive attitude and smiled that means, your her favourite and something that is precious to her" as he looked at Ace "and Ace, she already marked you as hers" he smirk "What prove?" as Ace crossed his arms "She did..pecked your lips, aren't i right?" as he give him his smug face and Ace went 50 shades of red "If she did that it meant that you make a short contract with a Shinigami" Izo was about to ask and he cuts it off.

"A contract with a Shinigami is like your life dependant on it, if you make a contract with any of them it means that anyone close to that person will be protected, and you were kissed by the Princess herself, and that means all Shinigamis is off limits when taking anyone close to you's souls" and he just smiled.

"What about the other attitude?" as Thatch asked, he suddenly turn frown

"She had a normal attitude, that means she had always wanted to be friends with you but she just can't, she wanted to be close and be your own sisters but...she just afraid that you guys will rejected her and left her alone" as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Try to spend a day with her, she might open up to you guys, so far all i know is she is a little opened up to Izo, but her favourite person is Whitebeard and Ace" everyone turn their heads towards Whitebeard "She doesn't kissed him on the lips, she just pecked his cheek, isn't that right Pops?" and he just nodded.

"Hey, living as a half-half is not easy you know..." as Tomoe took a chair and rested his chin on his palm "and Why is that-yoi?" as Marco came up behind him.

"Well...you got to be trained as a killing machine ever since you started walking and trained to be good at wars, she is lucky enough she has been chosen by the fox spirit or not she would be an even asshole that can just killed anyone and laugh about it as if it was nothing" as he threw both of his arms in the air.

"For now i suggest that Ace and Pops the first one to be there when she opened her eyes" as he looked at Ace "I think Pops should be first" as Ace rubbed his other arm.

As everyone was about to seperated Crystal came running towards Tomoe "Tomoe! her fever is increasing and it doesn't seem like it would stop!" Tomoe glared at her "Impossible, she is the fire herself! except.." as he suddenly ran towads the middle of the deck and started screaming "KURUMI!" and ice started to surround him when the said person didn't appear he took the measure into his own hands "COME DOWN HERE YOU STUPID GODDESS OF WAR! AND YOU TOO YOU HARDHEAD KING OF THE SHINIGAMIS! IDIOTS!" and he placed his hands on his knee panting heavily. Suddenly,infront of him started glowing and a man as big as Pops and average size woman stand beside him appear infront of him "You don't have to call me stupid!" as the woman hit him in the head and the man shook his head "What now, Tomoe" as he crossed his arms on his chest.

Tomoe who has been on the floor rubbing his bump looked up at them "Im sorry that i insulted you but Sicily is in a high fever, care to tell me why a fire had a fever?" the woman who has been angry at this time suddenly broke down crying

"Watashi no chīsana on'nanoko ga futatabi netsu o motte imasu!" _**(My little girl has a fever again!)**_

the man beside her just shook his head

"awarini soko ni suwatte naite, naze anata wa kanojo o hōmon shimasen ka?" ( _ **Instead of sitting there crying, why don't you visit her?)**_

and the woman just gets up and ran toward the sickbay.

"Tomoki/Newgate.." as both said men said in unison and suddenly walk towards each other and hand shake

"Its been a long time, Tomoki! look at you all King now!" as Whitebeard slapped the said man's back.

"Hahahah! im sorry my daughter gave you hard time!" as Tomoki crossed their arms and sat crossed legged on the middle of the deck.

Ace elbowed Tomoe "Is it always like this?" and he just nodded weakly. "I am deeply apologise for my daughter spilt attitude" as Tomoki bowed his head infront of Whitebeard, he just shooked his head "Its alright, come on lift your head up" as Tomoki lifted his head and looked around to find the person he searches "Ah! Firefist!" and the said man jumped a little. "What is it?" and Tomoki just laugh "I can't believe my daughter fall in love with you" as he laugh Ace's face went totally red "S-she loved m-me?" he studered and Tomoki just nodded his head. "Well, she did kissed you!" as he continue laughing.

* * *

Moments went by and the two big mens still talking about their adventure. a woman came out from the sickbay and sat on her husband's lap "Ah, i forgot to tell you, this is my wife! well...she is the former King of the Pirates crewmate" as he showed the woman on his lap "How do you marry her?" as Whitebeard laugh and the woman glared at him "Shut it, blondie! don't interfere with my life, again!" Whitebeard glared down at her "Still had the same attitude, aren't you, bratty?" and both of them continue glaring at each other until Tomoki rolled his eyes "Can both of you stopped it?" and both of them stopped "Im searching for someon-Ah!" as she looked around her and stopped at Ace.

She gets down and ran towards the said man "You are Portgas D. Ace, aren't you?" and he just nodded, she grab his wrist and dragged him somewhere there are less people.

"I heard about you, Gol D. Ace" and bowed her head, Ace suddenly went panic and wave his hands infront of him "i don't know that person" as he glared at the sea, Kurumi chuckled and placed her hand on his shoulder "You had that same looked as your father, Ace i know how much you hated him, i heard all of your prayers" and Ace looked back at her "You do?" and she just nodded "If you want more proved, get along with a real monster" and she chuckled "W-who? who is it that more monster than me?" she was about to walk away "Talk to Xena, you might know your answer" and walk away "W-wait! who is Xena?" and she just shook her head without turning back "You already met her" and continue walking leaving a confused Ace standing there.

* * *

After the duos left, Ace went to the sickbay to check out on Sicily.

 _ **Ace's POV**_

I was about to go visit Sicily as i opened her door, i saw a half-naked Sicily with her jacket on her left arm, i was totally red and was about to turn around until the door behind me closed shut and locked ' _shitshitshitshitshit'_ i kept rephrasing those words and suddenly realize that a pair of warm arms wraped itself on his abs, i looked down and felt soft mountains and cheeks on my back making me shiver "Aren't you the naughty boy..." and she tiptoed herself so that her breath is behind my neck "If you wanted to see me naked, just say so" in a seductively voice and then i felt she pulled herself from me.

"Hahah, naive and the same time..cute, you can turn around Ace" as i turned around i quickly bowed "I deeply apologise for intruding without knocking" and i can see a pair of slender legs walk towards me and i felt someone tilted my head up and i see a pair of gorgeous pair of red eyes looking at my dark ones "Ace.." and i jolted back and hit my head on the door. As i was rubbing the bump on my head i looked back to see a laughing Sicily with her hand on her hips and closed eyes ' _wow...she doesn't get the epithet 'Fox Empress' for nothing'_ as i straighten myself i said "Yes?" she looked at me "I heard that y-you l-love me? i-is that t-t-true?" as she studered she averted her eyes hands behind her and her ears followed her gaves ' _she's too cute..'_ and i just shook my head "W-well...yeah..but if you just thought that i was playing with you than..it kinda broke my heart" as i gave her a sheepish smile

She looked at me and her ears perked up in disbelief, and the last thing i knew we were on the ground with her on top of me "N-no! i-i l-love you! i-im not t-toying with you, i swear!" as she looked at me with sad eyes "This is unusual" as i get up and her on my lap "W-what?" she looked at me with confusion in her eyes "I didn't know the great daughter of both goddess of war and king of the shinigamis can studered" as i chuckled she lightly punched my chest, crossed her arms on her chest , puffed her cheeks and looked away "S-shut up!".

I took this opportunity to hugged her and she started blushing but still in her pouting form "You know, you cute when you pouting like that" as i snuggled on her shoulder she snaked her hands around my neck "and you're cute when you throw those fireballs at me" and we parted back "Um..Sici-" she placed her hands over my mouth "Call me Xena when we are alone" i tilted my head in confusion and she chuckled "its my Goddess name, shout it and i will come to you and comfort you, whenever i am i will came straight to those who called me that and granted their wish, so far the ones that knows this is my family, Pops and you" as she release me "Care for another long contract?" as she tilted her head, i placed the back of my hand behind her head and pulled her in a passionate kiss. We parted and feel like someone knocked on the door "Um, im changing so whoever there can you back off for a minute?" ' _and there goes her sarcasm'_ i just shook my head "What?" and i leaned forward "try to get along" and she gave me one of the most beautiful smile "I will try".

 **Ahhh! I did it! anyway Ace! Disclaimers!**

 **Ace: (groans) She didn't own One Piece-**

 **Me: Eiichiro Oda-sensei is!**

 **Ace: (shook head) but she does own her OOC**

 **Thank you for reading stay tuned for another chapter!.**


	4. Their Birthdays!

**Happy Birthday Ace! I think this is a little bit lemony so...i know your frustration if it sucks**

 **Ace: Thanks (carry me bridal-style)**

 **Me: Not me you idiot!**

 **Ace: But i want you (kiss my ear)**

 **Me: Eep! (been carried away)**

 _ **Moby Dick**_

 _ **Sicily's POV**_

its been a week since that contract and i was pretty impressed at my new room. I was walking until Tomoe elbowed me "Hey, isn't today your birthday?" i just shhused him "Shut up! I didn't know that i have the same birthday as him!" as i whispered yell at him. "Ookayy" and just walked away ' _i hope that idiot didn't tell Ace..i just wanted him to enjoy his birthday'_ as i thought to myself i didn't realize i was about to bump into said man "wow, easy there hot stuff" as his arms was around my waist preventing me from falling and our faces were inches away. ' _didn't realize he had pretty eyes'_ as i thought to myself he pecked my nose "Hehe, Marco and I was about to scout Pops territory, wanna come?" as i straighten myself i just shook my head "No thanks, you can take Tomoe with you" and he just pecked my sensitive fox ears making me flinced "good idea" and run towards the sleepy wolf who was sun bathing.

 _ **Ace's POV**_

I ran towards the sleeping wolf and invited him, he just nodded and we were on our way "Wow, didn't you get tired running, Tomoe?" as i looked at him "I already get used to it, by the way..its her birthday today!" as his ears perked up "Whos?" as Marco and Ace said in unison "Sicily you idiots" and they just shocked "Today her birthday?" as I asked as we landed on one of Pops territory, the wolf transform into a man just nodded. "The same birthday as Ace-yoi" as Marco continue walking while looking at us "Yeah, she knew but she is now still thinking about finding you a perfect gift" i just looked at him worried "Can she sing?" as i elbowed him he gave him a smirk "One of the most beautiful voices ever but...she never wanted to admit it" as his eyes trails off.

"What is her liking?" as i elbowed him again "She had a thing about daggers i believe since whenever she jumps and an enemy attacked her her boots that have guns on it shot him" both me and Marco gulped "Daggers it is-yoi" as Marco elbowed me and i looked at him "What about you?" he just looked around until a clothing shop caught his eyes "Maybe i will give her a fighting gloves or something-yoi" both me and Tomoe nodded and i looked back at him "And you?" he held out his hand and a pair of black icy guns were in his hands "This is a new and improved guns that will have unlimited sea stone bullets" as i was about to ask he cut off "and don't ask me how long it take to make them" as he goes into a gift shop, maybe to wrap them "Oh i almost forgot she kinda love hand made ones" as Tomoe continue walking without turning back.

' _Great! how would i know how to blacksmith a dagger?...better try than sorry'_ as i walk into the woods trying to make a dagger until i even forgot my own birthday.

 ** _Marco's POV_**

I met up with Tomoe in a cafe and discussed it "and you are positive Ace gonna forget his own birthday?" as he raised an eyebrow "positive maybe he was sleeping in the woods by now-yoi" and he just nodded in agreement "didn't you call Izo or Jozu and tell them about her party" i nodded "i did Jozu said Izo is distracting her and was waiting for us so that both of them can go up together-yoi" he flashed me a devilish smirk "how about this" as he leaned forward to make a plan

 _ **Moby Dick**_

 _ **Night Time**_

 _ **Normal POV**_

Both Ace and Sicily was infront of each other "did they drag you here, blindfolded?" as they both asked in unison and nodded "Yeah" in unison again, Ace hold out his hand "want me to accompany you, milady?" she chuckled and placed her hand on top of his "certainly, sir" and they both got onboard of Moby Dick hand in hand.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ACE AND SICILY!" as everyone came out of their hidings with poppers, both the said person shocked but Ace quickly recovers "Aw thank guys!" as he join them, Tomoe came up placing his elbow on Sicily's shoulder "How di-" "I told them" and quickly walk back creating a distance with the girl and afraid she might snapped. Everthing was quiet when they heard a sobbing and looked back to see Sicily on the ground, crying. They all was shocked to see a girl who was being an asshole the first time she came onboard crying like a little child, Ace quickly ran towards her and knelt infront of her "Hey, hey don't need to cry..." as he wrapped his arms around her, she wipe her tears and looked at them with guilty eyes "I-im s-sorry for being and asshole the first time i come onboard!" and she bowed her head her hair hiding the tears that continue falling, Izo came up to her "Don't worry sweety, we already forgive you" as he tilted her chin so that she was facing him and wipe her tears away

"and we had another gift for you" she looked at him in confusion as he pointed at the cake and his brothers

"WELCOME TO WHITEBEARD PIRATES, OUR LITTLE SISTER!" as they all shouted in unison making her broke down crying "Thank you!" as she felt a warm hand wiping her tears she looked up to see Ace smiling.

As both Ace and Sicily cut the cake, she was flooded with gifts. She got fingerless fighting gloves from Marco, black icy guns from Tomoe, a new black jacket from Izo, and many more but the most precious to her is that she going to get her own whitebeard tattoo tommorrow. Whitebeard on the other hand gave her a normal size replica of his bisento which she put some spell in it and make it a charm bracelet so that whenever she fight she can use it without taking out a soul away.

She nervously walked up to Ace "A-ace im sorry.." as she looked down the said man tilted his head in confusion "Why?" she nervously looked up "I don't have your present" and he just laugh "Silly, what i wanted is to see you opened up towards the crew and wanted you to sing for us" and give her his cheeky smile, she suddenly flashed red and just nodded "Where's the stage?"

"Alright i will be singing 'The Currently-Slightly Rumored God' my mother sang this song when i was 17..hehe..ouh and don't worry about this guys they just my father's subordinates" as she gestured at the demons behind her.

 _A long, long time time ago, during the Heisei period,_

 _The heavens have fine weather, just like always,_

 _Regular gods were everywhere, entrusted with the task of observing the humans,_

 _Born from papa's eyes, age 17, infatuated with a boy from the sunny country,_

 _Born from papa's nose i'll look over my younger brother so he won't notice,_

 _If she cried, sobbing, rain falls,_

 _Oh no, he doesn't have an umbrella!_

As she placed her hand over her mouth in a dramatic way, everyone laugh even Whitebeard with his head arching looked down to see Ace, smiling at her and she continued.

 _If you smile, then the tears stop,_

 _Even gods are simple,_

 _Dance and worship, Tantaka tattattaa!_

 _As she said those last words the musicians behind her followed._

 _She waited, her gaze peeking through the clouds,_

 _Reach, someone, taruregatattattaa!_

 _And once again the musicians followed her._

 _She was lured in by that pleasant sound,_

The musicians played again as everyone joins in dancing as Ace and Marco sat on Whitebeards arm rest for a better view and Whitebeard smiling at the now different girl.

' _she is different now than that bratty attitude a few weeks ago..'_ he thought to himself as he looked at his now smiling brightly daughter.

 _Born from papa's eyes, age 17, infatuated with a boy from the sunny country,_

 _"So he's a human" the little brother says,_

 _"Who? This guy?" Rampage as much as you want,_

 _It's no good, abandonment of my responsibility is going to get out of control,_

 _The heaven have dull weather, like always,_

 _It's rumored that she disappeared in the topic currently talked about a little bit, god_

 _When they're not watched over, storms blow,_

 _When you smile, flowers bloom,_

 _Even gods are complex,_

 _Dance and worship, Tantaka tattattaa!_

 _She waited for a sky with a smile peeking through,_

 _Search for her, taruregatattattaa!_

 _Those pleasent voices didn't reach her,_

She suddenly disappearead and appear back infront of Whitebeard.

 _Sobbing resounds within the rock,_

 _There's nothing to get in their way,_

 _Let's open the rock and smile,_

 _Calming gods is difficult,_

 _Dance and make merry, Tantaka tattattaa!_

 _Come, shall we dance together?_

As she grab Ace's wrist "O-oi!" and being dragged and danced with her "Clumsy brat" as Whitebeard said followed by a nod from Marco.

 _Today and the day after, taruregatattattaa!_

 _She was lured out by the pleasant sound,_

 _The storm stops, and the flower bloom,_

 _Today, too, she watched over them with a smile._

As she reached the ending she pulled his beaded necklace and kissed him, which caught him off guard "Is that a good present?" as she smirk at him he suddenly carried her bridal style "Yeah! and now its my turn for a present" and carried her to his cabin.

"This is your first present~" as he hummed and nibbled her neck. removing her jacket and tank top leaving her in her laced bra. She blushed and quickly covering her chest but no avail as he pushed her on his bed and caught her using one arm and pinned it on top of her head.

"first present?" as he nodded as he rough tongue went up her stomach leaving a trail of saliva behind. Ace grabbed one of her breast and massage it as hard as he can, enjoying her fragile state and kissed her hand as she moaned into his mouth as he twisted her nipples lightly.

Pulling back, his mouth go straight for her sensitive nipples as he unbuckled her shorts. She gasped as he lightly bite her nipples. "A-ace..." a loud moan escape her mouth as he pressed his index finger on her wet underwear.

"Wet already, Milady?" as he slid his hand into her lacey underwear inserted a finger.

"Nngh-Ah!.." she moaned as she arch her back.

Her moan got louder as his second finger found it way in her womanhood, then the third. He pressed his thumb on her clit, making her squirm under his touch.

Ace then lowered his head and without her noticing it, he was working on her aroused womanhood. He then took off his pants and boxers and didn't even bother warning her as he thrusted in. He worked slowly until "...fa..ster...fire...fist" he pretended not to hear her "What is it, i can't hear you, Milady" she was blushing "...fast..er...A-ace..." and with that he smirk and began thrusting her faster as sound of skin hiting skin filled the air.

"Xena i think im gonna!" "Do it!" as she shouted.

"Xena/Ace!"

they both climaxed and collapsed on the bed, panting heavily.

"Hehe, you are so fragile.." as he brushed his knuckles on her cheeks. She buried her head on his chest "S-shut up..." as she playfully punched him making him chuckled "Oh! wait here" as he gets up and walked over to his closet. She sit up tilted her head "What are you searching?" and he came back hiding something behind his back as he sit beside her. "Here..." as he showed her a very sharp yet beautiful dagger "Woww.." as she grab the dagger, it has a beautiful leather handle and silver roses with the same fire emblem as her necklace was decorated on it. She placed it down and hugged the man who mad it "You made it yourself?" he just nodded "But ho-" "I can feel that you make it with love.." as she smiled at him "C-can i take that compliment as a yes?" she tilted her head "What do you mean?" "Will you, Goddess Xena or Shinigami Sicily take me as your boyfriend?" as he gave her his cocky smile she just nodded furiously "Yes!"

* * *

 _ **Over in The Underworld castle..**_

"Anata wa ima, kare no tamashī no nochi ni mada arimasu ka?" _**(Are you still after his soul now?)**_

"Īe, watashi wa watashi no musume ga ketsuretsu shitakunai, mochiron kare ga hozon sa remasu..." _**(No, i will save him of course, i don't want my daughter to broke down...)**_

"Watashi wa kare no tamashī wa sensō no doko ni demo ikanai koto o kakunin shimasu..." ( _ **and i will make sure that his soul won't go anywhere in the war...)**_

"Sono shōnen wa shi no kami no tsugi no ō ni narudarou..." _**(That boy is going to be the next King of the Death Gods...)**_

as the two figure looked at each other and nodded smiling at their daughter's happy life through the lake of wishes.

 **Well...im not perfectly a professional of lemonss so i will be perfectly agree if you think it sucks...**

 **Ace: best birthday ever..(kissed my cheek)**

 **Me: Hmph! (pouts)**

 **Ace: anyway thanks for reading this (poked my cheeks) stay tuned for another chapter and bye (tackled me on the bed)**

 **Me: H-hey! A-anyway the song if sang by non other than Honeyworks ft. Gumi.**


	5. The Reunion

**Continued!**

 _ **Moby Dick**_

 _ **Day Time**_

 _ **Normal POV**_

The Red Haired Pirates paid a visit at the Whitebeards Pirates again, Whitebeard was greeted by a blast of Haki that wiped off the weaker crewmates as the division commanders and Sicily was sitting beside Whitebeard watching the red hair man walked and sit infront of him.

"I believe that is one of Yonkos 'Fox Empress' Sicily infront of me?" as Shanks placed his only hand on his hip "Yeah, got a problem?" as she raised and eyebrow.

"Well, a person that knows you have a problem...a certain lively female white wolf?" and this made both Sicily and Tomoe's ears perked up in interest. "State your attention, barging in here with your haki and knocking some of my sons outcold" as Whitebeard said clamly and they just talked in nothing that interested Sicily.

"Oh and Sicily, they were eager to find you" as Shanks turn his head towards Whitebeard again and she heard an all too familiar voice "Biggg brotherrrr!" as they both looked at the voice Tomoe was already falling down with a silverish haired girl tackled him down.

"Big brother!" as she hugged Tomoe's was rubbing his bump head and looked back at the person tackled him down "Tori?!" as his ears perked up and hugged the girl infront of him "Im soooo happy to see you!" and they parted back as Tori turned her head towards Sicily "Sicily!" as she suddenly tried to tackled her down but kept her balanced as Tori was wrapping her hands around her waist and face on her chest legs was wrapping on her hips "H-heavy..." as Tori felt someone was glaring at her.

She searched the source of it and caught him in her eyes ' _what are you glaring about? she just the master's older sister...'_ as both of them glared at each other as she release Sicily. "Hey, if you here doesn't that mean..Loke is here as well?" suddenly an all too familiar voice hovering on top of her "I see you had that same eyes as ever" as she looked up to see a flaming silver phoenix hovering around her "Are you gonna stay there forever hovering or give me a hug?" as she hold out her arms and the phoenix charged in on her making both of them on fire.

 _ **Ace's POV**_

Sicily was on fire, no literally fire as the silverish phoenix barged in on her and revealing a man with frosty white hair like her and a pair of red bloody eyes as he nuzzled on her neck. ' _that guy is seriously making me jealous...who does he think he is?'_ as i continue glaring at him Sicily introduced him to us "Everyone i would like you guys to meet my younger brother Black D. Loke, or should i call 'Silver Phoenix' Loke" as she ruffled his hair.

* * *

As Loke was about to part away he quickly ran towards Pops standing infront of him and bowing "Thanks you for taking care of my big sister, Thank you so much!" as he shouted the last part Pops just chuckled. "It's alright, brat" and he just ran back and Sicily ran towards 'Red-Haired' Shanks "Shanks" and the said man turn back and this time she the one that bowed "Thank you for taking care of my lil brother, please continue taking care of him!" as Tomoe jogged beside her "and Tori too!" and bowed. The Red haired just chuckled "It's okay but a little bit dissapointed though" as Sicily looked up in confusion "That i don't get to see Kurumi's twin everyday" and the Whitebeards just glared at the man "Seriously, Veena! how do you marry your own rival!" as he looked up and walked away.

 _ **Normal POV**_

"Just a love at first sight, stupid red head" as a all too familiar voice rings in Shanks ears as he turned to see his old crush infront of him glaring at him "Unexpected as always" as he looked at the head of Moby Dick as a beautiful woman named Kurumi standing there with greek-like clothes and hands on her hips as her blue eyes locked on his "Beautiful, yet deadly as always" and she just continue glaring at him and turned around walking "Whatever red head" as she waved her hand and disappeared.

Both Sicily and Loke looked at each other "Greatest mother ever" as they said in unison and everyone nodded in agreement.

Shanks glared at the placed that the woman just once stand 'tch, its 'Red Haired' Shanks not red head" as he continue walking toward Red Force with Loke and Tori behind him.

* * *

Sicily turn towards Whitebeard with one hand on her hip, tilting her head slightly and giving him her usual smug "Well...you had your former crewmate's daughter as your 'daughter' and the Red Haired Pirates got Loke as their crewmate...runs in the blood i guess?" as Whitebeard laugh booming and shaking the floor "I guess so, Gurararara!"

 _ **Sicily's POV**_

I had to admit...im gonna missed that guy...separated just so that we can be the best of the best...I just hold out my urged to just ran there and hugged him, but it was no way im gonna stopped from looking back at that guy. I suddenly got on my feet and jumped and transform into my fox form and runs toward the ship that still in the view. Everyone was about to stopped me until i saw a familiar silver phoenix flying towards me and we ramped at each other transform back into our human form but was flying using our wings.

 _ **Whitebeard's POV**_

I was laughing as i looked down to see my daughter was looking at the Red Haired's ship and was holding something out and failed, as she suddenly jumps and transfrom into a fox as flames on her paws as she ran towards a silverish phoenix and clash and all i saw was 2 pair of silver and blue mixed red flames flapping and maintaining their position.

* * *

 _ **Normal POV**_

After the two pair of wings flying each other for a while their parted but the blue mixed fire ones stayed as it see the silver ones already off her view and landed safely on the ship and returned back, landed safely while maintaining her wings. She looked over to see all her 'brothers' were looking at her as they just seen a goddess "What?" and Marco stepped in "How do you do that-yoi?" as she cocked her head in confusion "Wha?" Marco just shook his head "Having wings behind you, and why do you have wings anyway! you a fox for One Piece sake-yoi!" she just make a 'o' and started to explain "Well... i was thought that if i was battling on the ground some enemy gonna hit me from above so why not teach me how to fly while fighting? Hey! Can't you do it you a phoenix like my brother!" Marco just placed his hands on his hips "I can just use my legs to attack but not my hands and Ace can't fly-yoi!" as he pointed at a sleeping Ace.

"Fine! I will teach you but..i won't go easy on you two" as she flashes him her demonic smirk. He just realize something ' _i felt like im gonna regret this...'_ as he paled a bit.

 _ **Whitebeard's POV**_

 _ **Night Time**_

I was looking over the newest report until someone knock on my door.

"Who is it?"

"Xena"

"Come in, my daughter!" as she opened the door and closed it leaning on it.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about, my daughter?"

"I was wondering about you! you looked at me as i fly off and went i returned you just smiled! i thought you gonna asked me" as she pulled back strands of her frosty white hair behind her ear.

"Is that it? Gurarararara!" as i laugh booming in the room making her wobbly and tried to balanced herself "You just looked at that kid like you never seen him in ages! i can't stopped a lovely reunion!" and before i realize it a red fox with blue marking was wrapping itself on my neck

"Thanks,Pops...for understanding...a-and..still accept m-m-me as your daughter!" as her tears fell onto my neck and my hand softly stroke her fur.

"Care to tell me? about what happened that make you suddenly ran from my ship and clashing at that phoenix?" she just nodded slightly and was jumping and landing on her hind legs and her tails swayed around her "I was separated from my brother when i was 1 and a half...at that time he was lacked of summoning and i was lacked of sparring and my parents took measure into their owns and separated us i was looking up and he was looking down,...both grabbing into each other's hands as it was their lives but our parents was forcing us making us lose our grip, i was in hell and he was in heaven...and that was the last time i saw him, he had does gentle smiles that everyone like while i don't...but i was happy to see he already grown into a strong man and was joining a one of the Yonkos crew! Hahaha" as she laugh but in a sad way i just stroke her fur "Its alright Xena, He is now a strong man like his father and sister" and she just give me her fox smile "Can i sleep with you, Pops? i don't feel like sleeping in mine.." and i just nodded and she was already getting herself comfortable on my shoulder.

"This was the best choice you made so far, dad..." as she turned her sleepy head towards me "and you are the best father a fox spirit could ever have..." as i chuckled at her compliment and we both drift to sleep.

 _ **Ace's POV**_

I heard everything behind the door..' _she had it rough, heh?...its alright, i let you sleep with Pops tonight but don't thing i will go easy on your punishment.."_ as i shook my head and went to my cabin to get some sleep.

 _ **That was short...and doesn't have many Ace and Sicily's moment...(frowns)**_

 _ **Ace: What are you frowing for?**_

 _ **Me: Bu-**_

 _ **Ace: No buts! you making that story just increased your punishment**_

 _ **Me: Wha?! (Being carried by Ace)**_


	6. The Fruit and Realization

_**Sicily's POV**_

 _ **A Week Later**_

Thatch was showing us a Devil Fruit that he just found but didn't know what it was. Everything went prefectly find or that was everyone thought as Sicily caught Teach's attitude was a little different.

"hmmph" as i placed my hand on my chin thinking, "What's wrong, Sicily?" as Thatch looked at her as she examined the fruit "I've seen it before, but i don't know where, and i can sense a deadly aura from it..." and give Thatch back his fruit "maybe just a hunch" as i shook my head.

"Watashi wa watashi ga mae ni sore o mite chikaimasu! Sore wa yami ka nanikato wa nanika o motte imasu..." **_(I swear i seen it before! it has something to do with Darkness or something...)_** as i stomped my boots making the ship shaked a bit.

"Watashi ga shitte iru, sore wa anata ga oboete inai koto ga dekiru mono de ikatteiru-jide wa nai nodesu.." **_(I know, but it's not the time to be angry at something you can't remember..)_** as Tomoe tried to calmed my down and Ace came and stroke my back "I didn't know what make you angry but its not the time for that" i looked at them and looked at the fruit in Thatch hand glaring daggers at it.

 _ **Whitebeard's POV**_

 _'Darkness?...i heard about it somewhile ago..'_ as i looked down at my daughter who is glaring daggers at the fruit in Thatch's hand.

* * *

 _ **Sicily's POV**_

 _ **Night Time**_

I was searching and researching about that stupid fruit that has been bugging my mind since it came onboard, what worse? its raining! and storms! ' _Ugh, headache...'_ as i shook my head ' _maybe i should continue tomorrow? its not like its going anywhere'_ as i yawned and was about to get up i heard a sound of a page turning, i looked back to see the page was on the same fruit as Thatch's. I stood there reading it

 ** _Darkness-Darkness Fruit_**

 _ **It allows user to take control of darkness and it unique property of gravity.**_

 _ **The user is can nullify the powers of other Devil Fruits by simply touching the user and draining them of their abilities. All Paramecia, Zoan and Logia types are effected by this as they can no longer become intangible by transforming into their perspective elements.**_

 _ **One of the most Dangerous and Evil fruit! Beware!**_

The mention of Paramecia, Zoan and Logia just makes me want to scream as i knew Pops and other Devil Fruit user onboard. and this thing is my level of power.

And it just tick me, i quickly ran out screaming and searching for Thatch to throw it in the water, heck no! send it back to hell! as i turned the corner towards Thatch's cabin i saw Teach was about to stab him, and one thing ran into my head ' _Safe. Thatch!'_ as i shield Thatch and taking the blow, and the dagger past throught my right shoulder and i collapsed on Thatch's hands. As i was about to turn to looked at the would-be murderer, he was gone, along with the fruit that father once told me.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Father was showing me a round purple fruit, "This thing over here is called the Darkness-Darkness Fruit! it was supposed to be the thing that light this hell up! but we don't need it anymore..." as Father kneeled down at stroke my frosty hair "Please, make sure it was out of the bad side's hand" and i just nodded._

 _ **Flashback ended**_

Thatch was screaming my name as he carried me towards the sickbay. He stayed there until sun rise and goes to Pops and the others and told them what happened last night and boy was he furious.

He calmed down but not Ace...he and Tomoe was freaking out as they heard i was stabbed. Marco tried to calm them down but, no avail.

I swing my legs from the bed and hopped out just in time before he departured. "Come on, Ace! let it go!" and i heard a familiar pissed off voice "No way! he stabbed Sicily and-"

 _ **Normal POV**_

"Enough!" as they all turned towards a girl with red hair and was wearing a red and blue sleeveless kimono and has red mixed blue flames all around her as her fox ears twitch in annoyance and nine-tails swishing around like mad.

"She is snapped..." as Tomoe looked down

"Anata ga idō shite mo inchi o aete shinaide kudasai! Portgas D ēsu!" _**(Don't you dare moved even an inch! Portgas D. Ace!)**_ as she pointed at Ace who flinced a bit eventhough he didn't knew what she said but he knew one thing. This woman is furious at him.

Tomoe sigh "She always like this when she snapped...i translate it for you guys she said 'Don't you dare moved even an inch! Portgas D. Ace!'" and they all went 'o'.

"But Teach almost killed you!" as he shouted back at her making her bursted towards him and they were only 1 meter of a distance.

"Dakara, anata no me no mae no josei wa yūreidesu!" _**(So the woman in front of you is a ghost!)** _ and Tomoe opened his mouth "So the woman in front of you is a ghost?" as Sicily pointed at herself.

Before Ace could opened his mouth "Kako wa kakodesu! Tebanasu!" _**(The past is the past! let it go!)** _ as she is now shaking him back and forth furiously "The past is the past, let it go!" as Tomoe tried seperated him and her.

She started to cry "Anata wa sore o mite wa ikemasen! Watashi wa amari anata no tame ni sewa o shi, watashi wa anata o aishite! Baka!" ( _ **Don't you see it! I cared for you too much and I loved you! Idiot!)**_ and she turned her head towards him making sure he doesn't say it.

As stubborn as Ace is, he took this opportunity to pecked her lips and get on his Striker and droved off leaving a very raging Sicily as he looked back, he saw hear crying even from afar he can still heared it.

 _ **Ace's POV**_

I looked back and see her in a weak state she was crying her eyes out, and i wasn't there to comfort her...it hurt my heart to see her like that...but i need to get my revenged on Teach.

'I promise i will come back, love...i promised..' as i looked back in front of me sailing faster.

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _'this isn't right..she stopped!'_ as Tomoe looked at her she started scream hysterically and stopped, she changed back into her normal form and fall backwards her hand limply tried to reached at the now far Striker. Both Izo and Tomoe caught her in time but all they saw was...

Blank red eyes...and paled skin getting paler, both Izo and Tomoe looked at each other before Whitebeard start speaking "Bring her to the sickbay now! and if anyone got any news from Ace report to me immidiately!" as his voice boomed on the ship and everyone started scrambling and making ways for Sicily.

* * *

 _ **A week later**_

When someone come and visit Sicily she won't bother looking at them, she won't eat and always stared at the dagger Ace gave her for her birthday. Even if she was forced feed, she always spit the food back at their face and become an asshole, mocking them and chuckled when they make a hurtful expression before returning back looking at the dagger.

Everyday Jack and Crystal will come in Whitebeard's room with the same reports.

"She won't eat and spit back the food if we forced feed her and start mocking us as she chuckled and return back staring at the dagger that Ace made for her" as Jack accompanied by Crystal read the reports for them. They all looked at Tomoe if this ever happened before and nodded.

"After her and her brother parted she was like that for a week and started training but still have those blank eyed..." as he looked down Whitebeard stand up "That's it! i will go and visit her myself and try to contact Ace!" as everyone just nodded and scrambled off leaving Tomoe and Whitebeard towards Sicily's room to see Jack in a head-lock and was pointed a dagger to his neck by a hysterical chuckling Sicily "Sicily!" as she shocked releasing Jack and glared at us, Whitebeard asked him to leave and soon silence took over the trio.

"What do you jackasses want?" as her asshole attitude came back

"Xena, i know its hard for you but you are not the only one suffering this" as Whitebeard tried to talked to her she just ignoring him and start humming "So, when will Ace came back?" as she turned to look at us with her blank eyes.

* * *

 _ **A Month later**_

Whitebeard was sitting on his throne and saw a pyscho-like Sicily walked up towards Jozu

"Jozzzuuuu" and tried to make him pay his attention to her. Whitebeard can see a dagger behind her back and she was clutching it tightly. When Jozu looked at her, she started jumping at tried to kill him but Marco was around to grab her and fly her towars Whitebeard "Pops, she done it again-yoi" as Whitebeard shook his head he heard a sound of metal hiting wood, Marco looked down to see Sicily already fainted and quickly fly her towards the sickbay.

 _ **Two hours later**_

A familiar Striker was spotted sailing towards Moby Dick and an all too familiar half-naked man climbed onboard with his cheeky grin, as he looked around "Why everyone so gloomy? and where's Sicily?" as he felt every eyes was daggered at him.

 _ **Don Don Don! Starting in two days i will be posting my chapters a little bit late than usual...heh...school...**_

 _ **Thank you for Reading!**_


	7. He was captured and she is angry

**Im gonna continue anyway...**

 _ **On Moby Dick**_

 _ **Ace's POV**_

I thought i would have a welcoming party when i hit the deck but all i got was greeted by a glomy surrouding and felt all eyes on me "What?!" as i look around Jozu came running at me grabbing my shoulder shook me back and forth furiously "BECAUSE OF YOU! I ALMOST GOT KILLED BY HER!" as i was puzzled ' _killed? by who?'_ i thought to myself as i struggle in his grip. Everyone else was trying to pull him away from me.

As i was catching my breath, a pair of familiar feet came in view...i looked up to see...a very...angry...Marco the Phoenix. "Where have you been all this time! Because of your recklessness Sicily became a psycho and tried to kill everyone!" and i shocked to hear that his -yoi is not there meaning that he was very totally angry. "What do you mean!" as Jozu and Kingdew grabbed me by the hand and throw me in a room and locked it.

I was looking around the room to see a very blank red eyes looking at me. I looked at her "Sicily...im bac-" and before i knew it i was tackled to the ground "Where have you been! i was waiting for you long enough!" as she cried on my chest i patted her back and pulled her in a comforting hug "I'm sorry..." as she looked back up at me i saw it...what everyone was furious about. Her eyes that was once full of passion and bold suddenly turned blank. i was rubbing her cheek with my thumb and realize that her hair was a total mess. "Want to take a bath?" she just hugged me and nodded.

 _ **Whitebeard's POV**_

I was looking down at my sons and saw that they really want the happy, asshole, energetic Sicily with them not some psycho killing woman. Everyone was kind of relief that today she wasn't up and tried to kill someone instead she became her usual self around Ace but her eyes saw the opposite. Ace was reporting about his finding about Teach or his new name Blackbeard. Sicily was eating like normal it was strange.

Ace was about to make his leave again until Sicily stopped him and whispered something at him making him smiled and kissed her forehead before sailing off. "Sicily" i called her and she quickly made her way towards me, i can see life in her eyes but so little life...

"Yes, Pops?" as she tilted her head "Will you be okay from now on?" she just looked down smiling "I'll try..." and we both shared a chuckled.

 _ **Sicily's POV**_

The whole day i told him what happened and he paled a bit but laugh it off as he ruffled my hairs "Thats my girl" and kissed my nose i just chuckled and felt somewhere in my heart a chain broke.

As his Striker was far from my view, I heard Marco shouted, "Sicily! Behind you!" and i turned around to see chains that was a meter a way from her frozen solid. "Dare ga koko ni okura remashita ka?" _**(Who sent you here?").**_

 _ **Normal POV**_

"Dare ga koko ni okura remashita ka?" _**(Who sent you here?")**_ Sicily said as she summoned her scythe and pointed at the chains, Tomoe came at her "Your father send them here.." as he placed a hand on the chains. Whitebeard asked in a angry frustated voice "Is your father didn't trust us, Sicily..." the said woman turned her head towards Whitebeard and shoook her head "If this chains is after me, it means that something bad is about to happened or something bad is gonna happened to me.." as she put her hands on her chin. "Watashi wa daijōbudayo, otōsan" _**(I'm fine, dad)**_ as she stroke the chains and it disappear.

"What was that!" as she turned her head to saw Thatch and everyone elses except Whitebeard's jaw dropped.

She just chuckled but turn serious "Those chains guard me when i was little and Tomoe was not around, them coming here meaning something or someone is in a very bad luck.." and everyone spoked in unison "ACE" and it popped in her head ' _if im not in harm, that means they were warning me about Ace...'_ as thought Whitebeard interrupt. "Mens, inform me the newest info about Ace and Blackbeard!" and everyone saluted in unison.

 _'Maybe im just worried to much..'_ as she shook her head and continue back doing her work.

* * *

 _ **Weeks later**_

"Oi! I got news about Ace!" as Haruta who came out of nowhere running towards Whitebeard with a newspaper on his hand.

"What is it, my son?" as Whitebeard looked down on his sons and daughter. "Blackbeard joined the Warlords and captured Ace! Now he was about to executed!" the Whitebeards are all in a shocked "Pops! I will be gone for a couple of days!" all heads turn towards Sicily "Where the hell you going in a time li-" "Don't you dare go and learn that move!" Tomoe interrupt Marco but got a smirk from Sicily "Make me...Chains!" and the chains that was guarding her surround her and wraped itself on her, as Tomoe was about to grab her she was gone and Tomoe was so frustrated he punched the deck making anything surrounding him frozen solid.

"That brat is as stubborn as Ace" Whitebeard shook his head and looked down at Tomoe. "Tomoe my son, what is that move that you were talking about" Tomot gets up and wipe his tears "Its a deadly move from the deepest of hell, even the King has mastered it but was afraid of using it" Marco asked "What is this deadly move-yoi?" and Tomoe looked at them with sadness in his eyes "Its a move that if someone died, the caster will risked his or her life but if two person died..." Tomoe mumbled the last part so that no one can hear it, "What is it, my son" Whitebeard said while patting his back "T-the caster will live in hell for eternity until someone or the one that she revived came and rescued her...but if two person died she or he will no only live in hell but they will lose they memories..." and looked down "the reason she went to hell is that, if Ace got executed she can revived him back...even if it means giving up her freedom.." as he whispered those last part Whitebeard stood up "Men, we will retrieved Ace safely!" and with that Tomoe shocked and looked back up on Whitebeard ' _he wanted to safe Ace...so that Sicily won't use that move..'_ and smiled proudly ' _how lucky i am to be in this crew..'_ and went back to help the others

 _ **Meanwhile down in Hell/ The Underworld**_

"NANI?!" _**(What?!)** _ as Tomoki looked at his daughter in disbelief "You are not allowed to use that move! Ever!" as he shouted at his daughter but she didn't flinced a bit like other Shinigamis that flinced back even after he glared slighly at them.

"Watashi wa sono ugoki o manabu hitsuyō ga arimasu! Watashi wa ēsu o hozon suru hitsuyō ga! Watashi wa kare o hogo suru hitsuyō ga arimasu!" _**(i need to learn that move! I need to save Ace! I need to protect him!)**_ as she continued shouting back at his father.

The King of Shinigamis just shook his head "Anata wa jibun no okāsan no yō, demo kanojo to onaji yō ni miemashita! Me no nai, mochiron.." _**(You just like your mom, even looked the same as her! without the eyes, of course...)** _ and Sicily just placed her hand on her hip.

"tōsan ni zehi! Anata wa, watashi ga ēsu o aishite dono kurai shitte imasu!" _**(Come on dad! You know how much i loved Ace!)**_ Tomoki just shook his head and rub the bridge of his nose..

"Yoshi! Watashi wa anata o oshiete agemasu! Shikashi, anata wa tadashī, sore o shiyō shita baai no kosuto o jitsugen shimasu ka?" _**(Alright! I'll teach you! but you realize the cost of using it, right?)**_ Sicily just nodded and they began their training.

 _ **In Heaven**_

Veena was watching her daughter from above and just shook her head "She is just like me, oh my sweet Xena...if you only realize that we won't take his soul away..." as she wiped the tears that flowed from her eyes "I guess my son is also thinking the same..." as the scene in the mirror changed from the Whitebeard Pirates to Red Haired Pirates. "He was in it too, huh?" as she looked at his determined son who was sitting behind Shanks as they was talking with Kaido.

As she was switching seen she stopped at the scene where she was loooking at Ace, weakly being chained up on the wall and has bruises all over him."I will not let anyone take my to-be-son-in-law's soul!" as she clentched her teeth and glared at the mirror.

 _ **Back to hell**_

Tomoki was looking up at the dayless sky meaning it was always dark "I bet you are watching us Veena...I won't let them take Ace or anyone elses away from her...i promised"

"What's wrong, father?" Tomoki shook his head "Nothing..aren't you supposed to be training?" as he glared playfully at his daughter "The thing that i was training need a master to guide her!" as she shouted at her father.

 ** _Impel Down Level 6_**

After a talk with Grap, Ace sat there recalling his memories with Sicily

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Ace's POV**_

After Sicily stormed off from Pops door, She was walking towards the head of Moby Dick and just sit there until she plopped down to the wolf beside her. I was watching from afar and didn't realize i had a warm blanket on my hand, i wasted no further and placed the blanket on top of her.

"Thanks.." i looked up to see the wolf looked at me kindly and went back nuzzling to Sicily. She is too perfect, the way she sleep, she mocked people...She was only standing up to her parents.

How would she fall in love with a stupid, narcoleptic, son of the demon like me?

 _ **Flashback ended**_

 _ **Normal POV**_

Ace recalled everything even the one that when he told her about her father, and she just smiled.

' _how lucky i am to be the boyfriend of an empress?'_ as he chuckled to himself luckly Jimbei was asleep.

His head shoot up to hear a very familiar voice whispering on his ears ' _i'm sorry i can't be with you forever'_ and a ghostly kissed was planted on his right cheek, he fliched back and looked right to see nothing but a stupid wall. ' _Sicily?'_ he thought and an idea popped out "Xena!" i spook quickly so that no one can here and the said person didn't come but her brother is "I'm sorry Ace, but big sis is a little bit busy.." he said but no one seem to noticed him. "Are you sure?" i whispered and he nodded "a big news will come to you...i wish that you will survive Ace, i with Kaido for a moment.." as he said whipered the last part "Thank you" i mouthed to him and he bowed before disappearing ' _Big news? what does that mean?'_.

And then Boa Hancock visited him and told him everything. He was shocked and scared about what to happen.

 _ **Done! huhh sorry if this is boring i did it with a headache and a fever..**_


	8. Her Sacrifice and their Revival

**Alright im skipping the scenes and back when Ace was running towards Luffy before Akainu punced him.**

 _ **Marineford**_

 _ **Normal POV**_

Ace was running towards Luffy and Akainu, and he protected Luffy, by sacrifing his own life.

Sicily was too late, by the time was up on the surface she was face to face with a deeply wounded Ace and a raging Whitebeard.

"No..Im too late?" as she spoke everyone around her turn their heads especially Marco. "Sicily, You're back-yoi!" and with those words he suddenly fly towads Akainu before he can land another maga punched on Luffy. Tomoe was fighting Aokiji and with a split second everything changed a minute Ace was on the cold ground. dead and than Whitebeard was also dead...She can only think of one thing "It's all my fault.." and without thinking she ran towards both lifeless body in her other form.

She stand between both bodies, Luffy and Jimbei already saved "Sicily! Don't do it!" the shouted man, Tomoe as he ran towards Sicily but was stopped by his partner's mother. "This is her destiny.." "The hell with th-" he stopped as he saw Veena crying.

" Watashi wa zena nodesu! Kono ni-ri no otoko no tame ni watashi no tamashī o kōkan shita yō ni, shi no Kami Tomoki to sensō vu~īna no megami to no keiyaku o teian! Watashi wa, kono norowa reta kyasuto!" _**(I am Xena! Propose a deal with the Death God Tomoki and Goddess of War Veena, as exchanged my soul for this two men! i cast this cursed!)**_

"Watashi wa, anata ga kuiiruyōni suru tame, kono ni-ri no otoko ni watashinojinsei, watashi no jiyū o ataemashita" _**(I gave my life and my freedom to this two men for you to devour,)**_

"No! Don't do it-yoi!" as Marco was about to reach her he was stopped by Akainu.

"Watashi wa anata ni watashinojinsei, watashi no tamashī wa, watashi no jiyū o atae, kono ni-ri no otoko no tame ni eien ni jigoku ni sunde imashita" _**(I gave you my life, my soul, my freedom, and lived in hell for eternity for this two men.)** _ as her form became engufled in her own fire

And with that Red Haired Pirates came and tried to hold their tears at the sacrifice she was doing.

"Tomoe! My last order is that you will continue protect the Whitebeards Pirates and everyone else!" as she looked at Tomoe as the fire was on her waist level and looked up "and Marco! protect everyone! and tell Ace I love him" as she whispered those last parts.

"Hantokeimawari!" _**(Counter Clockwise!)**_ and with that her whole body was ingulfed by her own fire and smirk at them before disappearing.

* * *

'Red Haired' Shanks was asking for approval 'burrying' the two men and got Sengoku approved.

And with that the two pirate crew was heading towards Amazon Lily accompanied by Boa Hancock.

At first, they were rejected but soon were eccepted. Shanks, Rayleigh, Trafalgar Law, Jimbei, Tomoe, Loke and all the Whitebeard division commanders sat on the grass talking.

"So when are they gonna wake up-yoi?" as Marco asked Tomoe, Loke interrupt.

"Anytime soon, i guess the news already spread about Whitebeard and Ace's deaths" as Loke continue looking down and being comfort by his partner.

"There is something wrong with that spell.." as Tomoe thinking hard as a vein popped up on his temple.

"Yea-That's it!" as Loke stood up everyone shocked looking at him.

"What it, Loke?" as Jimbei asked

"She was smirking at us, right?" and Izo as well as the other Whitebeard division commanders nodded.

"and your point is?" as Tomoe looked at him waiting for an answer.

"Eventhought they were dead their devil fruit powers didn't fade away! It still in them like it was suppose to be in the beggining!" as he looked at them they just shocked.

"and my point is, she wanted us to get her back! she didn't want to stay down there forever! and Mother and Father said that they stucked both Whitebeard and Ace's soul so that she can have enough time so that she can cast that cursed!" as he continued they heard a loud bang coming from Law's submarine. Luffy was screaming and run towards the forest with Jimbei followed him.

It was silence until a man covered with fire emerged from the same submarine running until he stopped "Where's Luffy!" as he screamed running towards the same forest with Tomoe following him.

"That was.." as Loke spoke

"Unexpected" Tori continued.

and with that a large man emerged from Shanks's ship

"Don't scream!" as everyone said in unison at the large man.

Whitebeard who just revived sat with them and asked "Where is Ace and my daughter, Sicily?" in a stern yet worried voice.

"Ace just ran off towards the forest with Tomoe..." as Loke tried to battle his tears Whitebeard placed his large hand on Loke's back.

"She sacrifice herself and now living on Hell..." as he was crying as he recalled the moment where he was too late to see his older sister and the last thing he saw was a dust of red mixed blue fire.

Whitebeard almost had a stroke hearing it "Is there a way to get her back?" Loke looked up with disappointment in his eyes "There is, but.." before he can continue a man ran towards them "LOKKKEEEE!" the said man looked at the voice calling him and saw "Ace..." the said man stopped in front of both Whitebeard and Loke. "Pops! You're okay!" and before long all Whitebeard Pirates ran towards them giving both of them hugs and crying.

* * *

After the hugging and crying the Red Haired Pirates were saying their farewells continue sailing, Loke were left behind saying that he had to continue telling them what happened and Shanks approved.

"Make sure you came back to the ship, kiddo" as he ruffled Loke's hair.

"You got it, Capt" and they were off.

"Where's Luffy?" Ace asked Loke.

"He was with Rayleigh if i recalled maybe propose to him a training" as Loke turned to him and back towards the sea.

"We should get going, but if we make a move the marines will come for us" as Whitebeard was thinking a light glowed beside Loke and Kurumi appeared.

"Kurumi/mother" as both Whitebeard and Loke said in unison after seeing her in a weak and crying form. "How about both of you stay and train in my place, you can also get too see Sicily but only a little since the heaven is too far away from the depts of Hell" as she looked down maybe observing her daughter.

"Alright, we will train in heaven but in two years we will come back and wreck havoc back on the sea!" as Whitebeard said all his sons and they all said "Yeah" in unison.

 **Alright i'm going to stop here since i got another major fever and school is starting tomorrow.**


	9. Heaven and Hell

**Slow Update! I'm so sorry!**

 _ **In The Depts of Hell**_

Loke with Tori was walking towards the one place where he can find his sister "The Fox Shrine..." as both of them awed the large mansion like shrine in front of them. "Oh, you guys got here pretty quick.." as Tomoe appear in his fox from walking towards them. "This shrine is huge, come on i let you see your sister without getting lost.." as Tomoe changed into his human form guiding him inside the shrine.

"That is FREAKIN HUGE!" as Ace and the other Whitebeards shouted in unison to the video den den mushi."You bring it?" as Tomoe asked and was replied with Loke's nod. "Whatever then" as he just shook his head and place his hand on a room's handle "This is it, Sicily's room, ready Xyn?" as he looked at Loke "Ready when you are" and with that Tomoe opened the door to reveal a room as big as Whitebeard's room.

"THE HECK?! ITS LIKE POPS ROOM!" as Ace shouted at the video but was knocked out by Marco "Shut up-yoi!" "Yeah! Lucky its not link through it!" as Thatch scold Ace. "Xena, Xyn is here.." as he said it the bed moved with a 'hm' and stopped. "He said that he knew something about that hat you found" and like its magic word the figure stand up with fox ears and tails perked up, her kimono was a one piece, she had a black and reddish pink with long knee socks with traditional japanese sandals, her kimono was only covering a little part of her busty breast, her waist and part of her thights only revealing almost half of her breast and her bare shoulder.

"Xyn? you know something about it?" and Loke just nodded.

"Who is this Xyn?" Ace asked when he was awake "Xyn is Loke's god name" Kurumi answered as she continued looking at the video. Most of the mens got nosebleed even Ace. "What hat?" Tori asked and Sicily was gone searching for something and came with "That's my hat!" Ace shouted at the screen. "It's a friend of mine's hat, why?" as Loke looked at the orange cowboy hat. "Can you..um...returned..it..um..to..its..owner?" as she hesitant to release the hat. "You want to keep it to yourself..didn't you?" as Loke raised an eyebrow, she gave up "Yeah..and this too" as she summon the bisento that Whitebeard gave to her for her birthday "It make me felt safe...and this hat make me feel that im not alone..." as she placed the hat on her head and she hugged the bisento. "Tori how about you tell her the stories about when i was above with the Red Haired Pirates" and winked at the said woman and she just grabbed Sicily's hand "On it!" and they both sat on the bed crossed leg as she started her story.

As both Loke and Tomoe walked, Tomoe stopped and invited him on the dining room. "Its huge!" as all the Whitebeards shouted in unison at the scene before them. "Ace, Pops, she really loved those stuff and even without her memories she still hold on to those stuff..." as Tomoe sipped another tea. "i wish i can visit you Pops, but..i can't leave her alone..she had no one to take care for all this time she had to see those who died and walk in her shrine only to be killed or their souls being eaten by her as her source of food.." as Tomoe looked down on the tea in his cup.

"I think you should get going Xyn, a god of war isn't suppose to be down here for to long.." as Tomoe slowly looked up at him and Loke nodded.

At the entrance to the Heaven's Gate Tomoe and Sicily was there to sent them off. "I'll be going now, Xena...take care" she just waved her hands "I will, and say hello to mother, okay?" and Loke just smiled at her.

 _ **In Heaven**_

"So...having fun?" as Loke was greeted by Ace, he just nodded "She is still the same as always.." as he look down Ace patted him on his back "Don't worry i promise you i will take her back, no matter what...she is important to me..and all of us" as he showed the Whitebeards Pirates.

"HOW DARE YOU SLACKERS STAND THERE AND TAKE A BREAK! ISN'T HALF THE DAY IS ENOUGH!" as the person shouted everyone started to turn pale, heck even Whitebeard is a little all turnes to see "Miss Veena..." they all said in unison at the said woman. "TRAIN!. NOW!" and they all start scrambled.

"You as feisty as always, bratty" Whitebeard said as she just glared at him "You need treatment, blondie just go and sit at your throne!" as Kurumi pointed at the chair-like throne that can see the beautiful vast view.

"Whatever you say, bratty Gurararara!" as Whitebeard's laugh boomed the area "yeah yeah just go sit there, stupid blondie" as she hissed at him. "They got along well-yoi" as Marco chuckled as he dodged his copy's attacks. "I don't know..." as Loke looked at the two and rolled his eyes.

"This is going to be a long long two year..." as both Loke and Tori said in unison and the Whitebeards were nodding while dodging.

 **I'm sorry if this is short i was back from school and got tons of homeworks!**


	10. She's back with the Whitebeard Pirates

**I'm back and i'm sorry again for making you guys waited for such a long time!**

 _ **Two Years Later**_.

"Is everything set?" as Kurumi was making her way toward Ace. "Yeah!" as Ace placed the last Heaven Ring on his left wrist."Remember what i told you...be careful and don't help other people those peoples are dead or even looked at them...even if you tried to help them you will stay down there forever..." as she tighten the white-like bracelet on his wrists and feets. Ace nodded and was walking towards Loke and Tori.

"Ready, flame-brain?" as Loke elbowed his arm and Ace just raised an eyebrow "Ready as ever be, birdy" and they were off to the Underworld.

* * *

 _ **In the Underworld**_

 _ **Ace's POV**_

It's hot, like totally hot! Lucky Sicily's mother gave me these Rings thingy or not i will be burn to crust even if i am a fire myself! As me, Loke and Tori start walking i felt a tug on my boots and as i was about to turn Tori pushed me face making me face forwards "Remember, Miss Veena said about not to help or look at them?" as she whispered to me and i nodded, but the longer i stay here the longer and the louder screams of dead people increases as they wanted me to help them but thanks to Loke and Tori, i can ignore them.

We were walking to a mansion-like shrine "This is her Shrine?!" as my jaw dropped when i looked up and compared it with the video of when Loke visited her. "Close your mouth, Portgas" and i closed my mouth to see a smiling Tomoe "You came.." as i smiled back at him "I can't leave my empress behind now can i?" and he just lowered his head muturing something that i can't hear.

"What is it?" as i asked him he just shook his head "Nothing, now come in..she waited long enough" as he gestured us to come in. The inside was huge and was well maintain and decorated.

We stopped in front of a large door with red and blue foxes patterns traced on them. "Come in, Ace but if anything happened shout and we will be there.." as Loke and Tomoe gave me advices and i nodded, ready to face her again after two years...but it felt like two decades that i haven't seen that cute, asshole, bold face.

The door was opened to reveal not a bed but a throne with a little figure chained to it. "What happened here?!" as i rush at the little figure who was full of bruises and wounds as the chains tighten it grip on her small form. "S-s-sicily..." as i cupped her small face and faced it so that our faces were inches away."W-wha...what happened to you.." as i caress her soft cold skin. "Ooo...a meal for mee?" as a creepy and psycho looking clone of her appear behind me, i quickly turned and dodged the upcoming fireball that was aiming at me."Who you!" as my fist started to get fired up, she just laughed like a maniac and looked at me "Im the one that suppose to ask you that, human..." as she started to walk towards me, "Are you here to free me?" as she grabbed my beaded necklace and pulls me towards her making our faces inches away "or her?" as her eyes turned black but quickly turned normal, "Who's the real one?" as i raised an eyebrow and she chuckled "How about you try and search for the real Sicily or you would called her as Xena.." as everything around me started to become dark and i was running towards where she had disappear.

As i was about to give up and opened me mouth to call help memories of me, Sicily and all the Whitebeard Pirates flashed through me along with the memory of Luffy and Sabo.

I closed my mouth and remembered something _'its my Goddess name, shout it and i will come to you and comfort you, whenever i am i will came straight to those who called me that and granted their wish'_ and it clicked me, I opened my mouth and shouted "XENA!" and all of the sudden my surrounding starts to come back alive and i was standing in front of a hanging Sicily, she was hanging with a metal chain around her neck and blood dripping around her "Xena!" and without thinking i was running towards her, fire in my fist and half my body as i was furious at whoever did this to her..

As i burned off the chain around her neck, she fell in my arms her body was a wreck. "Wh...who?" as she slowly opened her eyes revealing a pair of red bold eyes. I caress her cheeks until "Ace!" i jolted up to see another Sicily running towards me, with her eyes filled with tears and sat in front of me and the other Sicily. "She's the fake one! don't trust her!" as she tried to pull the other Sicily who was in my arms roughly.I felt a click on my head ' _wait a minute...the Sicily i know would never hurt anyone!'_ as i glared at the Sicily or imposter who pull the other Sicily away from me "You're the fake one!" as i quickly shoved away the faker and make a fire wall between us "Hey...Sicily...Xena...wake up.." as i caress the real Sicily in my response.i closed my eyes.

I started losing hope until i felt someone cupped my face, i opened my eyes to see that it was meeting with a pair of red ones "Why are you crying Ace? I will reborn anyway as long as someone wished me..." as i nested my face on the crook of her neck, crying "If you got reborn...you will forget about me..." and she started humming a lullaby in my ear.

 _ **Sicily's POV**_

I stayed in the Underworld far too long...The last thing i remembered is Loke, my little brother came and visited me with his partner and Izanami, The Death Goddess that will never die cause people still wish her, she came and visited me and the last thing i knew is that she had me hanging with a metal heaven chain on my neck and started torturing me. I opened my eyes to met a blurry yet familiar scent ' _burned cinnamon'_ as i looked at the person who is gentle caressing my cheeks and all of the sudden i felt a tug on my left arm and was about to be yanked away from the person that saved me ' _n-no...urgh why am i so weak! I can't even lift a finger!'_ as i thought to myself i felt warmth around both of us and the tugging stopped i heard the words "Hey...Sicily...Xena...wake up.." as i felt someone rocked me slowly back and forth. I force myself and my red orbs met his black ones "Why are you crying Ace? I will reborn anyway as long as someone wished me..." i said as i caress his cheeks ' _i mised you so much...'_ i thought to myself as i felt damp on the crook of my neck and looked down to see a messy raven hair in front of me and sobbing."If you got reborn...you will forget about me..." he said still sobbing and it hit me right on the heart ' _if i was reborn i was in a form of a 5 year old and will not remember anything...he studied about the After Life and about my species in all this year, didn't he?'_ as i wraped my trembling hands around his neck and started humming a lullaby.

I started to regret that i have placed the Counter Clockwise cursed on me _. 'I only wanted to help...i didn't want Pops or anyone else dies...but looked at this Ace is crying because of me...i don't think i can face Pops anymore...'_ I slowly looked around me and chant it "Gyaku hantokeimawari" (Reverse counter clockwise) as i chant it everything around us started to glow and we were back but we were in Heaven.

Mother was the first to spot me and Ace and ran towards us "Xena!" as she shouted a horde of men ran towards us. I heard words like "You're back!" "Are you okay?" "Our little sister is back!" and i saw him. "Pops..." i whispered and Ace noticed this he held out his head and shocked "We're back in Heaven...am i dead?" as he looked at me and i just smiled "No stupid, i reverse the cursed and we are back here.." and he just grabbed my shoulder "Why don't you do it in the first place?!" as he shouted in front of my face making me closed my eyes because of his loudness. "Mother.." as i looked up at my crying mother who shoved Ace away from me and cried on my shoulder "Its you! My sweet sweet daughter Xena!" as she embraced me in a bone crushing hug. "I can't visit you cause im a freaking goddess who can't go into the Underworld!" and i felt another pair of arms embracing me, i looked and see "dad.." as i gigantic father lifted both of us up and cried "Your memories are back..." as he cried loudly and i looked down to see everyone cried because of how they missed me especially Pops. But i can't looked at him in the eye, i was too scared that he might rejected me or worst! banish me from the Whitebeard Pirates...my second family...

Father placed us down and all the Whitebeards wasted no more time and flooded on me hugging me and crying.

"We missed you-yoi" as i saw Marco flying on top of me circling.

"Where's Tomoe?" as i began to looked around to search for my loyal partner. "I'm here!" as i looked down to see him in his wolf form and he got on two feet and his paws on either side of my shoulder hugging me close.

They all parted and stand in front of me saying "Welcome home, our little devil of a sister!" in unison as i gasped and placed a hand in front of my mouth preventing me from crying, but no avail as i studered "I-i'm h-home..." as they all smiled while battling the tears falling from their eyes.

 **I'm done! still saying that im will be late in posting new chapter...so sorry!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	11. Meeting with Sabo and forming a contract

**Continue! Remember this year i will be going in a slow update!**

 _ **The Surface**_

 _ **Moby Dick**_

The Whitebeard Pirates already landed back from heaven and into the vast sea. Sicily is still afraid to face Whitebeard and always tried to avoid him and make excuses everytime he called her. Right now, Ace and Sicily were in Dressrosa after learning about some King is offering his Flame-Flame Fruit.

"Tell me again why am i wearing a hoodie and why is MY Fruit is there?" as Ace pointed at the screen displayed and Sicily just shook her head "Silly, everyone thought we are dead and thanks to ME you don't get to lose YOUR powers" as she and him continue walking and walking inside the colosseum until a man wearing a long black coat with a top hat with goggles on it was leaning on a the wall and turned to walk inside the room with a voice of

"The Flame-Flame Fruit...I won't let you have it" as both Sicily and Ace hid behind the wall listening "Why him! Stopping Luffy from getting my Fruit!" as Ace was about to rush there Sicily stopped him "Wait it Flame-brain! just listen for a minute will ya?" as she whispered-yell at him and he began pouting and hid behind Sicily, basically closing the space by pressing his abs on her back making her flinced a bit but stopped.

"He is the legendary pirate 'Fire-Fist' Ace's brother and he'll become the King Of Pirates one day, Idiot!" as a man with green hair and fangs? stand defendly in front of Luffy.

"I've known that from way back.." as the man with the top hat push the other man with ease making him fall and walk towards Luffy.

"You've known from way back? Who are you?!" as Luffy raised his voice a little bit and Ace walked towards them and Sicily tried to pull him but, no avail. Not that she is getting weaker but she was wearing a little slippery type of boots today.

"Don't you recognize?" as the man with the top hat continue talking.

"I don't know you! Come on! I'll kick your ass right here!" as Luffy was reading in his fighting stance for battle.

"'Straw Hat' Luffy...'Fire-Fist' Ace" as the man with the top hat looked up meeting Luffy's eyes.

"The Flame-Flame Fruit belong to Ace! I won't let you have it!" as Luffy began to tighten his fist.

"I think you had another brother..." and with that both Ace and Luffy flinced and Ace stopped his track. "He's already...He's already..." as Luffy looked down and back up to the man "He's already!" as he raised his voice and calmed down when the man pulled down his hat "Y-you're!" as Luffy and Ace's eyes began to water.

"Its been a long time, Luffy!" as Luffy was speechless and just jump on the man wrapping his rubber legs on his waist and crying.

Sicily who was smiling the whole time looked back up at Ace "S-sabo..." and the two stopped and looked behind them shocked "A-a-ace...?" as they both said in unison and that

Bammp!

The man named Sabo and Luffy was hugging Ace tightly and crying. As they parted Ace hit Sabo on the head "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME AND LUFFY ALONE!" and Sicily hit Ace in the head with the back of her sycthe "Idiot! Don't shout! What if someone heard you!" as she whispered-yell at him.

To no wasted time on telling the story Sicily grabbed both of their hands chanting a spell that she learned before leaving Heaven "Kioku" _**(Remembrance)**_ and displayed them what happened after Luffy was taken by Trafalgar Law and Sicily stand in between Whitebeard and Ace's cold bodies.

* * *

After she displayed the scenes, both Luffy and Sabo with tears in their eyes hugged her tightly "Thank you!" as they both said in unison and can only patted their backs to comfort them.

A jealous looking Ace, pushed the brothers away and wrapped his hands around her waist protectively "She's mine!" as he pressed his cheek on her cheek. "Did Dragon take good care of you when you're memory was lost?" as Sicily just tilted her head and the brothers except Sabo looked at her confused and Sabo opened his mouth "H-how-" she just smiled "Because..i was the one in charge of taking your soul...but Dragon got you first and nursed you back" as her eyes began to looked down in guilt "and i'm sorry..." Luffy placed his hand on his hips "Why? you were nice! you revived both Ace and the old man! you should be happy!" as he flashed her his toothy grin and she smiled "because to ease the pain i have to remove some of your memories...so that you can continue living and not in coma..." as she continued looked down and Ace grabbed her chin making her face the three brothers "Its okay love, because of you..we wouldn't have met again.." as they placed each of their arms around the back of the others neck.

* * *

"Ace" as Sabo elbowed him and Ace looked at Sabo who was in Luffy's gladiator helmet and Ace was fixing his hoodie "Are you okay with me having your Fruit?" and Ace just patted his back and gave him his toothy smile "Its okay, brother!" as both of them laugh but stopped when Sicily kissed Luffy's cheek while he was smiling like an idiot "LUFFY THATS MY GIRL/ DON'T DO THAT!" as they both said in unison and in rage, Sicily chuckled "Its okay...i just made a contract with him so that if he was in trouble i can search for him easier without distraction.." as she shook her head at the two brothers and they just continue bickering with each other."Luffy" as she poked the said man's shoulder and he looked back "Go beat Mingo's ass" as she raised he hand in a high-five and closed one eye and he just smiled with closing both his eyes and returned the raised high-five.

* * *

As both Sicily and Ace already fixed and was about to leave Sicily forgotten something and ran up towards Sabo startling him and pulled his handkerchief **(** **is that what its called? sorry if its not)** arounf his neck and pecked his lips, leaving a tomato faced Sabo and returning to a pouting Ace. "What?" as she raised an eyebrow and Ace looked back at her a vein on his temple "YOU JUST KISSED MY BROTHER!" as he whispered-yell at her and looked back in front picking up a couple of steps and Sicily shook her head at the childish yet cute pouting Ace ' _He's too perfect...'_ she thought and followed her boyfriend until they met at his Striker.

"Race you back at Moby Dick?" as Ace hopped down on his Striker and looked back at Sicily " You're on flame-boy" as she transform into her fox form with scorching hot flames around her paws and tails "you are cute for a fox, flame-girl" and she just rolled her eyes.

"Ready?" as Ace was starting his Striker

"Go!" and with Sicily's words they were off racing towards Moby Dick.

 **Short, i know but i can't leave you guys without a new chapter...i'm still 14 and got a lot of works at school like sports, exams, studying and i hope you understand this...**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	12. Wanted to quit

**Alright im skipping from the Dressrosa Arc because it still not finished yet in anime and im squealing like a fangirl cause Luffy was about to become Gear Fourth! EEEEEEE! . Anyway this was after the Dressrosa Arc. Ja-ne!**

 _ **Moby Dick**_

 _ **Normal POV**_

Sicily was looking up at Whitebeard who was and everyone else looking at her confused. "What is it that you wanted to ask all of us, my daughter?" as Whitebeard leaned back on his throne-like chair. "I wanted to quit...being a Whitebeard pirate.." as she whispered the last part and everyone was looking at her shocked and jaws dropped "WHY?!" as Izo shouted at her why messing his own hair. She looked around her and when she was about to opened her mouth Tomoe interrupt "Because she think she done nothing but trouble.." as Sicily looked back at her partner and nodded. "I ran off before Ace's execution and came back late and let both of you dead..and revived you back in the end Ace got in trouble by saving me..." as she looked down in guilt. "But that is not a reasonable reason for you too quit, yes you made a stupid mistake but that doesn't mean that we will hate you for that-yoi" as Marco who came back from his scout dropped down beside Whitebeard. "Very well, if you won't release me i will take any punishment.." as she looked back up and her form suddenly change with flames surrounding her.

"I was indeed mad that you risked your own life for both Ace and me but i was not about to let a wild fox roaming around and creating destruction, not when she was one of my daughters and the beloved little sister of the Whitebeard Pirates" as Whitebeard leaned down and sitting crossed leg in front of her "but you just want to keep your promise for my father, that's all" as Sicily recalled back why she was here, it was because of the request her father had to Whitebeard "That thing?" as he raised and eyebrow and smiled kindly while leaning down "Sicily, my daughter, that letter was the greatest gift i have ever received because it led me and my sons to a wonderful woman and daughter, Sicily, at first yes you was just like your mother, an arrogant brat that cold-hearted and doesn't think of anyone other that herself, but after that you developed how to become friends with your brothers, just like your father, he was lively, a troublemaker, a strong mate but he joined my old crew because of one thing" as Sicily cocked her head to the side and Whitebeard pointed at the mark on her left shoulder "He never back down from a fight, never leave anyone he held dear behind and always wanted to atone for his 'sins' that he kept thinkin about eventhough he was the root of evil himself" as he chuckled as he recalled the memory of his old crewmate and placed his large hand on top of Sicily's head carefully not wanting to crush her small feature. "Sicily, you coming here onboard of this ship is the best thing that had happened to us, just like your parents they were so heartbroken when they had to disband their crews and had to parted away from what they loved for, you standing here is already given a choice" as he hold out his large hand to her "Still wanted to be my bratty daughter or start a new one?" and she just fall on her knees and her form change back to her frosty hair "I dont want to leave this stupid crew! I never wanted it! but i still wanted to be given punishment for what i have done.." and felt a hand on her left shoulder, she looked up to see Ace kneeling down beside her, cupped her face and wipe the tears away with his thumb and felt another hand on top of her head she looked up to see Marco who was ruffling her hair playfully "How about this, we already thought about this for a while now-yoi" as she looked at him confused "We already thought you would say those same word as your father, and as for your punishment you will be in the first division but, after what you had done you had gone down to second division take care of Ace and the others, and you will not leave this ship and this crew without MY permission, understood?" as Whitebeard sat back on his chair and she just looked at him "That's it? no throwing me in the ocean? no locking me up in the cell?" and all the Whitebeard Pirates shook their heads "We are a family not some marines" as Haruta came up to her kneeling down so that they were eye's leveled.

"Well..." as she stood up and her hands on her hips "If you boys want me here, you better get along with a new and more evil Shinigami Queen!" and they all shouted and enjoying each other and the party of course.

* * *

They were partying and were really partying hard as Sicily sat on one of Whitebeards arm rest "Enjoying this much?" as he nudged her and she looked up "Not as much as enjoying your company, Pops, as a present let me be your warmer for the night" as she changed into her fox form and jumped on his neck circling his neck and nuzzled on the crook his neck "Comfy, Pops?" he just nodded and chuckled "What so funny?" as she raised and eyebrow he pointed at Ace who was glaring at him and her and looked back at the sea with his chin resting on his palm muttering something, maybe curses "He was jealous, now go down there and comfort him" as he grabbed the fox that was around his neck and placed it down on the wooden floor.

Sicily walked up to Ace and jumped on the railing beside him and he just huffed and looked away from the fox "Aww...is my flame-boy jealous of Pops?" as she cooed looking at the man who was glaring daggers at her. "You. Mine. Not. Him" as Ace said the words one by one and she just rolled her eyes "I'm his daughter, Ace and you are too.." as she pointed her paw at him and Ace took her paw in his hand "Does that mean that...im not yours?" as he gave her his puppy eyes. Sicily gasped and shook her head as she jumped down and changed back to normal, cupping Ace's face "Im all yours, even for tonight, Gol D. Ace.." as she pecked his lips and ran back creating distance. A shocked Ace raised his finger to touched his lip and looked back at her "You going to get it this time, Xena!" as he ran towards her and she just rolled her eyes ran towards her cabin "Whatever, Portgas!" and stopped when they reached her room. She opened her room to see "Tomoe..." as the said man in his fox form conquering the whole bed and both of them sweatdrop "My room?" as Ace elbowed her and she just nodded.

 **Alright i will not making lemons cause i still want to fill my head with knowledge!**

 **Ace: The truth is you want to make it, dont you?**

 **Me: (blushed) N-no! I'm 14 what do you expect from me!**

 **Ace: Both you and Qistina are just the same even thought i haven't see her nowadays.**

 **Me: She goes to another school i just hate one thing...(gloomy)**

 **Ace: What?**

 **Me: Both me and her had the same exact name!**

 **Ace: (sweatdropped)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	13. Sicily visited Mia

**Alright! Hye minna! and Ja-ne!**

 _ **Moby Dick**_

 _ **Normal POV**_

Sicily was up and tried to get up but was stopped by a mumbled of someone and a tight grip on her waist, she looked down to see Ace who is snuggling on her stomach and tails. She tried to pushed him away slowly but he just tighten his grip and frowns whenever she moves. She sighed and moves to his ears whispering "Ace love, if you don't let me go now i will give a severe punishment" in a seductive voice and lightly nibbled his earlobe. He flinced a bit and slowly opened his sleepy eyes and rubbed them with the back of his hand ' _cute..'_ that is what was running through Sicily's mind as Ace started to blush at her threat "Are you getting up or what?" as she raised an eyebrow, he just shrugged "I think i want that severe punishment you been threatening me about" as he smirk at her and she just chuckled "Ace, i will tonight but can you really get up now? i got a call from my dad that he sent me a Hell Raven carrying a message for me" as she stroked his head and he cocked to the side "What's a Hell Raven?" as he plopped down his head in between her boobs and stared at her."A Hell Raven is a creature whos feather is darker than night, eyes glow redder than blood, a gawk so loud that it can shake an island, talons so sharp that it can bend even the most hardest metal with ease, even for it size as a regular raven, the Hell Raven is far stronger it has the same amount of power as Marco and you combine" as she touched the tip of Ace's nose as she continue "and can only sent message to Hell's high rankings and will sent those messages even if it mean death" as Ace looking at her awed by the mystical creature, the ship shake making them fall from their bed. They can hear other crewmates shouting about "What was that?!" "It was louder than Pops when he laugh!" "Its like a gawk of some bird-yoi!" as both of them quickly dressed up and went outside.

* * *

When both of them were outside, the loud creature gawk again making the ship rocked side to side and almost break the woods of the railing. "Where's Pops?!" as Sicily ran up to Thatch and the other division commander "He was roaming around trying to find the thing that almost tear our ears out" as Izo answered, Sicily's face went paled _'if Pops managed to find the Hell Raven, i will never got it message!'_ as Sicily thought the ship rocked again and breaking the woods that with even the slightest touch can damaged a lot of things "Jigoku reivun! Watashi wa koko ni imasu!" _**(Hell raven! I'm Here!)**_ as Sicily ran up towards the centre of the deck waving her hand in the air, and like magic the gawking stopped and Whitebeard return to his throne-like chair looking down at his daughter "Finally, it stopped..." as he massage his temple. The other division commander and crews gathered around the centre as a raven-like creature circling itself around Sicily "Anata no namae o nobemasu.." **_(State your name..)_** in a voice so threatening it even made everyone flinced back "Watashi wa Shichiria Ō Tomoki to megami vu~īna no musumedesu" _**(I'm Sicily, King Tomoki and Goddess Veena's daughter)**_ as her eyes followed the raven and the two eyed creature was in a staring contest until the raven stopped, Sicily held out her arm as the raven perched on her extended arm "What is your message?" as Sicily's red eyes glared at the raven, the raven's menacing glared sharpen his talons making her hand bleed "What are you doing to Sicily, you stupid bird!" as Ace shouted at them and they head turned at the half-naked man that was being held by Jozu and Marco. Sicily smiled and place her finger in front of her mouth signal him to quite down and she had perfect control of it. The others including Whitebeard nodded and the raven turned his head back to her "Apparently after the 'incident' of you going back to the depts of Hell and returned back, alive and with your memories back, the King would like to have some of his powers back, as he would afraid that you would the same kind of stupidity again, Lady Sicily.." as the raven bowed lightly at the end "He wants the blue flame, back?" as she raised an eyebrow and the raven nodded.

She sigh and nodded, and her body was engulfed by blue flames that was brighter than Marco's. After the flames gone down, she fell on her knees panting hard and Ace just rushed towards her and she leaned on his bare abs. "Don't push yourself-yoi" as Marco came beside her but she was hugged protectively by Ace as the said man glared at the flying raven. "I will be taking my leave now, Lady Sicily" and with that the raven flew away and Ace looked down to realize that her once frosty hair had gone to a silverish one and her red bloody eyes had a lighter red **(not pink, NOT PINK!).** Sicily looked up her eyes met Whitebeard's "Pops...sorry for your daughter's sudden change.." as she smiled sheepishly at him, "The new you is better and looked friendlier, Gurarara!" as Whitebeard's laugh boomed the ship.

"What was that about?" as Haruta came with Thatch "I just gave him back the powers that overflow from me.." and they all cocked their head in confusion and she just groan and rolled her eyes "It means that the powers that i had back in the Underworld is returned and also because the surface can't withstand my powers, did you guys saw that i constantly wobbling around after we got here?" and they all nodded "Its because the powers is overflowing and im keeping it in until that damn Hell Raven came or not i will die and can't reborn back" as her faces started to shadowed and everyone gulped.

* * *

 ** _That Evening_**

The Whitebeards started their grand entrance as they retrieved the islands that they scouted one by one and the marines were quite suprise to see that they had to blink many times to see it the Whitebeard is truely back.

Sicily was walking and stopped when she remembered something "Mia?" and ran towards the shrine on one of Whitebeards territory and stopped when she saw a fire phoenix emblem on the front. She stand up and summon Tomoe "You called?" as he looked at her and back at the shrine "Oh, this is your new shrine huh, Mizuki?" as he looked at the shrine where a white snake stood there and bowed. Sicily and Tomoe chatted with the shrine as if someone was there until "We got to go, marines spotted-yoi!" as Marco called them and they looked up waving at him and looked back down at the shrine to see a beautiful woman around her 20s stand there with the white snake around her arm "You've grown.." as the woman looked at Sicily and continue "and changed too, your father is rather overeacting about you not handling his powers, you've grown as well Tomoe" as she looked from Sicily to Tomoe and the two said people smiled at her before saying their farewells.

"They grown...so much...right, Mizuki?" as the woman looked back at the snake and back to the two figure who was already flying away towards a snake nodded.

* * *

Both people landed safely on the deck and was questioned but just shook their heads as if nothing happened.

That night Sicily went to her room only to find Tomoe already conquered her bed as she sigh and goes to one person's room that wilingly shared his room.

"Ace..." as she whispered his name as she opened the door slightly and Ace was rubbing his eyes "Is it Tomoe, again?" and she just nodded. He moved and patted at the other side of his bed and Sicily just plopped down. "Just realize that you don't have your fox ears anymore.." and she just chuckled "Just wanted to feel like a human, is it bad?" as she gave him her puppy eyes and her fox ears suddenly came and plopped down. ' _Urgh...too cute'_ and he just held out his hand and stroke the back of her ears and smiled at her "You're cute you know that, flame-girl" as he pulled her arm so that he can hugged her. She looked up at him and one of her tails grabbed his hat placing it on top of his head "You too, flame-boy" and she snaked her hand around his neck pulling him close into a passionate kiss. "Now, how about that severe punishment you've been talking about?" as he smirk and raised an eyebrow at her and she just rolled her eyes "Fine.." and she was on top of him sitting on his stomach.

 **That. was .fun...**

 **Ace: Alyssa here is sad because she didn't get to do a lemon (wraped his arms around my shoulder)**

 **Me: I hate it! I want to do the lemons but this year i got to focused on the big BIG EXAMS! I hope you guys will forgive me...**

 **Ace: Don't worry go and score those grades, girl!**

 **Me: Yeah!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
